Halo: Awakening
by De4thknight
Summary: Master Chief and Cortana ends up being caught in the center of a fight between the UAC on planet Argent and the Covenant Remnants, leading the covenant here by a being disguised as a Promethean who wishes to get to this planet and reach to this gate which might end up bringing hell to both races. If Chief doesn't stop him then he will bring an army worst than the Flood.
1. I like crazy

(It is finally here for those who has seen Lone Survivor, sorry it took so long to publish this because I was busy with the other stories. I don't own Halo or Doom but I hope I do a good job on doing the whole Doom lore and all that, hope you like it so enjoy.)

Planet Argent D'Nur

November 21st 2556

Affiliation: Union Aerospace Corporation

Population: 125,675 Humans living in a city unknown for now (25,675 UAC Personnel's)

Planet Argent D'Nur that just got populated long ago, trying to use this planet as another Reach due to seeing this planet resembles that fortress, smaller than Reach and full of life and not glassed yet by the covenant. This planet will eventually turn out to be the worst place to really populate because this planet is going to be the first to go straight to hell, sending everyone who lives here into the fire planes of hell.

The UAC has established this large facility on the surface and also underground, they made this facility close to the largest mountain ever on the planet that is the size of MT. Everest and above the facility lies a large city nearby but the UAC has been cut off from that area due to a corporation controlling that city and the authority. The UAC has been researching on this ancient civilisation they discovered that could be older like the Forerunners. This civilisation has been dead for a long time and it's unknown on how they died but they have been studying these ancient artefacts and this strange large gate they found underground, they pretty much found the motherlode and before

Several covenant class battlecruisers that just got out of slip space making their trip towards the planet and soon another ship will make an appearance, seeing this ORS-class heavy cruiser controlled by Jul 'Mdama, the leader of the covenant remnants and second in charge of this campaign against the planet. Someone else who isn't covenant stands with him on this ship on the bridge, a Promethean that stands in the flesh, standing by the elite leader and looking out the screen seeing Argent D'Nur.

"These humans are desecrating this planet with their filth…" Jul 'M dama said looking at the screen then turns to one of the elites that stands behind him "Is our ships ready to destroy them?"

"Yes shipmaster… But we did detect a destroyed ship out there, there is only one life form on board."

"Go through it…" He walks past him "I will not let a little ship get in our way of our plans." He will walk towards his throne chair then sits on it, facing towards the planet.

"The humans have created a research base around my location…" The Promethean said in English, turning his head towards Jul 'Mdama and the others "Spare that place, the rest of it doesn't matter."

"Yes holy one." He lowers his head to him "We will do as you command, once the humans are all dealt with you can bring the rest of your Prometheans into battle." He raises his fist up "And together we shall destroy the heretics and the humans!"

"Yes…" He looks back out the window screen then towards the half destroyed frigate, his eyes turned from a gust of green for a few seconds before returning back to normal. "We shall see."

As the fleet of ships make their way towards the planet, one covenant vessel that flies over that destroyed frigate will end up falling right into a trap, before they notice it and had time to act it was too late. That life form on board fired a large warhead hitting the bottom of the cruiser, smashing through the plasma beam and triggering many chains of explosions, many large pieces started breaking off and that ship was flying off course.

"The enemy ship has taken out our ship!" A Grunt said operating a console

"It's a trap!" Jul 'Mdama said getting up off his chair.

That covenant vessel ends up snapping in half and triggers a large explosion when it did, killing everyone else that was still alive from that warhead attack. The rest of the covenant cruisers started moving away from that ship, charging their weapons and shields while the ORS-class heads straight towards the ship.

"It seems that one little ship and one life form was capable of removing one of your ships with one shot." The Promethean said turning his body towards Jul 'Mdama "It appears that you covenant are not what I hoped you would be."

"Do not worry holy one, I shall show you just how strong this ship really is." He said to him then looks towards one of the grunts "Annihilate that ship!"

The covenant ship flies behind that destroyed frigate then started firing two plasma torpedos towards the ship, if they hit its mark then that ship will be destroyed completely. Whoever is on board will have to get on an escape pod but he must have taken something else, hijacking a banshee then blend in with the others that came flying through in a diamond formation. Those torpedos will hit their marks and the whole ship got destroyed in a matter of seconds, no way that survivor could make it out of there through a pod but he wasn't done with the covenant because he's just getting started.

The flagship flies over what is left of the frigate, once they are closer to the planet they will begin their campaign on the ground by deploying their fighters and three of their battlecruisers to the planet, ready to engage the humans in the sky but will be force to deploy hundreds of their troops to the ground. The survivor on that banshee will make his way towards the nearest battlecruiser, avoid attacking them for now and goes straight towards the hanger bay, there he notices a few phantoms and seraphs flying out of there.

When the banshee lands perfectly into the hanger and four grunts started walking towards it, that is when the Master Chief makes his move on the covenant, scaring the hell out of the grunts then send them out of here with bullets through their body.

Chief runs forward looking left to right then reloads his assault rifle. "Well now look where we got stuck into, a covenant ship." Cortana responds to Chief

"We will be alright, we just got to have to take the bridge." Chief said while running down the doorway

"Oh great… Great plan John but… How exactly are we going to take care of the others?"

"We need to remove as many ships as we can, if we don't then all those people down there are in trouble." Chief stops and gets into cover, noticing three elites walking down the hallway on his right, seeing them going through a door on their right.

"Fine then… I can get controls of the ship but once they discover were on board they will contact their friends. That leaves us time to destroy one of the ships."

"We need to target the big one." Chief comes out of cover and kept on running through the hallways

Chief runs through two doors and will eventually bump into covenant infantry up ahead, they will stop and notices Chief and he does the same. Chief throws his grenade towards the three jackals, blasting them to bits then started running while firing his assault rifle at the two grunts up ahead then went and deal with an elite further ahead.

That elite with the storm rifle fires rapidly towards Chief while he keeps charging, reloading his weapon and once close he jumps up and knees that elite back, breaking his shields then fires fifteen rounds through him again before falling to the ground. He reloads his weapon again then takes the storm rifle before running down the hallway, there he will notice a few more covenant grunts and jackals up ahead, firing his storm rifle to take two of them out before running to the side to avoid plasma fire.

On the bridge the one in charge who is a golden general elite will get report from one of the elites that got in the room. "Sir, we got fighting going on, we have a human on board."

That elite turns its body towards him "How did a human get on board!?"

Few grunts get taken out by the second of Chief's grenade in the room, it also damaged an elite and causing that elite to run after him while firing his plasma repeater. Chief will notice him coming so he comes out of hiding and started firing his assault rifle, taking that elite out then melee hit across the face before it falls to the ground. He ditches his assault rifle and keeps shooting with the storm rifle, killing the remaining grunts and jackals before leaving the room but replaces his storm rifle with another one then takes two plasma grenades before he could storm the bridge.

Back on the covenant flagship, Jul 'Mdama will get a report from the ship on its right side about a human on board attacking the covenant and preparing to siege the bridge. He was astonished hearing this and felt so embarrassed when he notices the Promethean shaking his head and having his back facing him, this embarrassment turned to anger and he will personally deal with this right now by turning his ship towards their allied ship.

The Master Chief gets to the bridge, shooting his storm rifle killing the two grunts stationed at the door then threw a plasma grenade at the nearest elite, he was standing by the general he got blown to bits by that plasma blast, sending that general falling back to the ground but got back up and drew his energy sword. Chief throws another plasma grenade towards other grunts and took out only one while two of them jumps out of the way, turning towards the general and started firing plasma rounds while moving backwards, continues shooting until he finally went down and just on time because his weapon needs to recharge due to overheat.

"Quick, get me inside the console." Cortana said

Chief looks back noticing a hunter and a few elites preparing to storm the bridge, he runs towards the consoles and plugs Cortana inside, giving her access and control of the ship quickly. Before that hunter could fire, Cortana closes the bridge door then started causing a lockdown across the ship.

"Okay… Well the bad news we can't escape through that door now, that enemy cruiser knows were here and it's coming towards us from behind. If we attack, then there is no way we can escape."

"And good news?"

"There isn't any good news anywhere…."

"Can we still destroy their flagship?"

"Yes we could…. If this was an assault carrier, this frigate can't destroy a battleship."

"Then fire everything we got at it." He turns back and walks over to that dead elite, taking a fuel rod gun from the back of him.

"What are you planning now John?"

He looks back towards the controls "I'm making a new door."

The hijacked battlecruiser began turning to the side, having its right side of the ship facing the flagship. Cortana quickly fired everything we could use against that ship, firing plasma torpedos and plasma cannons towards it while Jul 'Mdama prepares to do the same thing by firing a few plasma torpedos towards three side parts of the ship. His ship will take some damage from those torpedos and causing his shields to go offline, sustaining a few damage from those plasma damages however it wasn't enough to give him heavy damage to his ship, his shields held well but on the battlecruiser it will begin to get worst when they get hit on three shots, causing the ship to get chains of explosions while drifting forward towards the other ships in the area.

Chief quickly gets Cortana back into his head then aims his fuel rod towards the window screen, firing all the rounds at it until finally it shatters and sends the two flying into space. Flying straight forward, looking back seeing the front of the ship aiming down while the back was sticking up, noticing that flagship firing plasma shells through their own cruiser and destroying it. Chief looks forward and notices he's getting closer to a battlecruiser that is going to the planet, landing right on top of it and holding on tight.

"You know this is the far craziest thing I have ever seen you do!" Cortana said when he held hold of the top of the ship.

"Then maybe I should have left you on that ship."

"Well lucky for you… I like crazy."


	2. Welcome to the UAC

The surface of the UAC facility shows a few structures connecting one another against the mountain, this mountain shows that most of it is covered in snow but it hasn't touched the complex however there has been some snow where they are and it's always cold for a time. This complex of the base shows a rectangular looking one that has to be the main structure, looks similar to a UNSC firebase but it's white and not in green colour. This facility quickly just got into lockdown the moment they discovered covenant ships in space, activating all weapons system and prepares to defend against the covenant while the city that was a thousand miles from where the facility is and wasn't really targeted by the covenant as they only want to go after the UAC, maybe once they are gone they will probably work on attacking the city if they have the time or the power to do so even though they just lost two ships at the start of the campaign.

Inside the UAC facility all UAC marines are to deployed outside to prepare a defence and those will try to defend the inside of the complex, arming themselves with the state of the art weaponry that they created and not UNSC weapons. The UAC is a strong corporation and with helping out with ONI sometimes, they were able to get a few additional weapons for their defence if something attacks them and thanks to the UNSC and ONI they allowed to give the UAC some Spartans, leaving them in stasis pods for the moment until they are ready to be used for action against the covenant.

Inside the complex a lot of marines are running around the place getting into positions and escorting some scientists and civilians out of the war zone, two marines armed with both shotguns will escort this female scientist who has blonde long hair in a ponytail and appears in her late twenties. She was walking towards one of the rooms where the Spartan-IV is lying in the pod asleep, looking around seeing the only pod there in the middle of the room while the other three Spartans who are also fours are stationed elsewhere and are preparing to be opened.

This Spartan in this pod was wearing a head-hunter class armour with orange colour and a bit of blue lines on some parts of his body, the scientist walks up to the side of the pod and does something to this console next to it, trying to open his pod while hearing explosions coming outside, causing her to duck down a bit and so does the marines but she continues going until finally she takes a few steps back seeing the pod slowly opening up.

The pod opens up and the frozen breeze comes pouring out causing the scientist to take a few steps back when she started to shiver for the moment, seeing the pod door rising up and waiting for that Spartan to finally wake up. She will walk up to the pod when he's still asleep, using her voice to try to get him up.

"Spartan… Spartan can you hear me?"

The Spartan slowly opens his eyes under that helmet but could only see a blur and a faint voice echoing through his mind, slowly raising his arms up to look at them and could hear her again but this time he could hear her well. He could finally see clear and once he sees her he started moving out of the pod, standing tall in front of it while looking down at her.

"My name is Samantha Grimm; we are in need of your expertise on fighting covenant." She looks to the marine then back to him while that marine takes out a machinegun to lends it to him. "You ready to get back to work Rookie?"

Rookie looks to that marine and takes that machinegun, examining the gun well seeing it has a scope attach to it then looks back to her while lowering his weapon. "Let's go then." Samantha said then will turn back and walk out of there with the marines behind her with Rookie following them.

"I need you to come with me to the control room." Samantha said while walking down the hallway with the marines and Rookie behind her. "Base is breached and I need a lot of men outside fighting the covenant, but I do need a strong escort to –"

An explosion goes off at the end of the long hallway, a wraith fired a plasma cannon through the complex damaging that door and showing a hole through the wall. Samantha will move backwards while Rookie heads forward, the two marines stays by her side while Rookie checks it out to see what's going on out there from that hole in the wall. When looking through he sees the outside, he could three seraphs flying across the sky and a wraith moving around firing its plasma cannon elsewhere while a few grunts and jackals are moving with the tank, the tank and the infantry will turn their attention elsewhere to the weapon fire coming outside.

"Hurry up and get the door Spartan!" One of the marine's shout to him

Rookie looks back then to the door, placing his gun on his back and uses both hands to grab the bottom of this door and try to lift it up, it got jammed and was hard to lift up but he finally pulls the door up and finally it was fixed. He moves forward while taking out his machinegun then looks back when it's cleared, signalling them to head on through while he moves up ahead hearing a few more explosions coming up ahead.

While they move up forward while he stays where he is securing the area, he will turn back to Samantha when she walks up to him to the side. "I need you to stay here and make sure no covenant gets in this room, we don't want to lose all our work to the covenant. Do your job and you will return to the frontlines." She turns back and walks off heading to a door on her right and so does the marines.

Rookie will stay put while they go with her to the room, moving forward to stay in the center and looks forward seeing another door closed on the left. He faces it but will look to the door they just walked through, hearing another explosion and this time he notices covenant troops are deployed. He runs forward and uses the scope on his gun and started firing without hesitation, shooting down the grunts and killing a jackal then notices an elite zealot coming in that hole in the wall, lowering his gun for the moment seeing it while it looks back at him, it aims two plasma guns then started firing at one another while they both move forward shooting back at that zealot until he got into cover next to the door while taking a few damage. That elite was pretty much out in the open due to nothing in that hallway to find cover, once Rookie's shields got up he got out of hiding and started firing rounds at him while that elite fires back, force to get back into cover due to those plasma damages but when that elite got closer, Rookie fired a few more rounds until the shields broke then he ran forward and did a jump before punching the side of its face sending it to the ground.

Rookie fired a few rounds through the chest to make sure it stays dead then will look back seeing a marine coming through. "A Spartan… What are you doing here? We need your help outside."

Before he could say anything he notices a few more grunts coming through the hole in the wall, turning back he fired a few more rounds taking them out then looks back seeing Samantha coming out with the two marines with them. She will walk up to him while the two marine's heads to that hallway to secure position, getting the third marine to stay with them.

"Follow me to the elevator, I have to return to Doctor Hayden." She looks to the other door then back to him "It's through there."

Rookie will take point while heading down that door, moving to another room where a seraph will end up smashing through the middle of it of the ceiling sending the cold breeze through this room, stuck right in the center of it and on fire. Rookie and Samantha has to go around it in order to reach the other room where Rookie will tell her to stay due to seeing covenant elites firing at the UAC marines, there pin down and need help due to having only three of them left holding off against them. Rookie quickly went into action by tackling one to the ground from behind then snaps its neck, looking to the other one and started firing rounds at it while it shoots back but its storm rifle needed to recharge, giving him time to shoot the last few rounds on it before it dies, once his gun was empty he takes the dead elites storm rifle and fires at the grunts taking them out and securing the area.

Rookie will regroup with the UAC marines with Samantha behind him, they will head on through together through two more rooms that was controlled by marines before coming inside the large room that was the middle of the UAC facility on the surface, there they will have to go down a few steps before reaching to the elevator, seeing two UAC marines standing on it with a handful of scientists ready to depart further underground.

Samantha looks to Rookie before she must depart "Thank you Spartan." She will re-join the other scientists before they send the elevator down.

One of the UAC marines walks up to him "Spartan, head outside now. This is no time to be waiting in here, join the others on the offensive."

With Rookie's job done with Samantha he will make his way out of there with six UAC marines by his side, heading back upstairs and making their way to the exit door where they prepare themselves to get outside, before Rookie can head out there he gets himself a new weapon. He ditches that rifle and gets himself a better one, taking out this plasma rifle out of the case and a burst rifle he got from one of the marines, lock and load he stands ready to head through the battlefield.

"Hey Spartan." One of the marines speaks out silently "The covenant is targeting our primary weapons, if we lose our Mass Driver out there then there's no way to stop those cruisers."

"Alright guys let's do this… Let's send these covenant bastards straight to hell!" One of them said before pressing the button near the door, opening the door up and sending this cold breeze through the room causing some to shiver.

Rookie will run right out there with eight marines behind him, running out there he stops and checks his surroundings seeing some automatic machineguns firing in the sky targeting the air fighters, noticing a grey scorpion tank firing in the sky taking out a phantom before being targeted by a banshee, taking a hit by its fuel rod cannon and sends the tank exploding. There was plasma fire coming in the distance but he can't see it yet, he will run forward with the marines to regroup with the others, once he got contact from the covenant he opens fired giving off his position to the enemy.

He started firing his burst rifle taking out some grunts with headshots and two jackals as well before switching to his plasma rifle, he was out in the open while the others get into cover due to bombardments from above by the banshees. As he moves forward he finally gets into cover, he looks to his left and notice a wraith being deployed nearby by a phantom, turning towards Rookie then fires into the sky and hitting close by, breaking his shields and force to pull back while firing his plasma rifle at it to kill the mounted gunner. That tank was moving closer towards him however this strange energy beam that came on the right side of the tank, penetrating through the side of the wraith and sends it blowing up with one shot, it killed three covenant infantry in the process and once that tank was gone, Rookie looks back and signals the other marines to press on the attack on the rest of the covenant infantry.

Three Spartans that are all Spartan-IVs makes an appearance in this fight, one of them wore this grey EVA armour and was carrying a Gauss Cannon attach with a charged burst, it was capable of removing that wraith with one shot. There was another one behind him that was a female and wears air assault armour and was all pink, holding a plasma rifle and a rocket launcher on her back and third one was also female and wore green security armour, wielding this large looking lightning gun (From Quake 4) and has a shotgun on her back.

"Let's move team." The male Spartan said moving forward with that Gauss Cannon, looking up seeing two banshees coming towards them, he crouches down and charges that Gauss Cannon and fires this beam again blasting them to bits.

"Sarge." The pink Spartan looks over seeing Rookie running with four marines behind him towards the covenant "He's awake."

"About damn time." Sarge looks to the green Spartan "Hunter, go watch his back." He then looks to the pink Spartan "Pinky, you're with me."

Hunter runs towards Rookie not firing her weapon until she gets close to the covenant, Sarge and Pinky will be running elsewhere towards another area that is under attack by covenant. Rookie and his men held position firing against the covenant killing the last of them in this area, once he killed them all he didn't expect an elite that was camouflage behind him, drawing his energy sword to strike down Rookie however Hunter came and fired her lightning gun, showing its position to the others. Rookie looks back seeing the elite weak with the shields down, crouching down giving Rookie time to walk up to that elite and give it two hard punches across the face before it falls dead on the ground.

"Welcome back Rookie." Hunter said walking over to him leaning her lightning gun on her shoulder "Names Hunter, nice to meet you."

One of the marines turns towards her then looks behind her "Hunter!"

Hunter will look towards that marine "What?"

"I mean hunters!" He points behind her seeing two hunters moving towards them

She and the others looks back seeing them coming over firing fuel rod rounds "Oh, that hunter." She switches to her shotgun which as a grenade launcher attach to it. "Let's go!"

While they go scattering around firing at the two hunters, elsewhere Sarge and Pinky was about to join a few marines however they were too late, one of the elites with a plasma grenade fired towards this grey warthog, sending that vehicle to flip and crushing two marines that was standing behind it, killing the driver and the gunner as well in the process and with that down the two last marines were out in the open and got shot down by plasma fire. Pinky uses her rocket launcher to fire two rockets towards the covenant, blasting them to bits except for one elite that rolled out of the way, she would reload her rocket launcher while Sarge runs over switching to his machinegun and charges up its rockets on it then fires at the elite. That elite misses two of the rockets but takes four of them and goes crashing hard to the ground by rocket fire, once this area was secure they will look back and notices one of the complexes got destroyed by a large explosion from the inside.

"Damn we were right there before…." Pinky said taking out her plasma rifle

"I know…." Sarge said while looking over there. He suddenly started getting some static on his communications, for a minute later he finally started hearing someone but can hear bits of static too. "Can anyone read me… we need help; can anyone respond?"

"This is Sarge, UNSC Spartan. What's your situation?"

"Spartan, thank god you responded. There's a covenant ship coming towards here and I need your help to take it out."

Sarge will look up noticing a covenant battle cruiser making an appearance "I see it, what's wrong with our primary weapons?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you, we can't control the Mass Drivers, the first one was destroyed during the bombing while the other one is offline, we can't operate it from where we are. I need someone to operate that gun manually."

"Where's the location of the Mass Driver?"

"It's in the north complex area, you won't miss it. There's marines there dealing with the covenant and they don't know how long they can last out there."

"Copy that were on our way." He looks back to Pinky "We got a cruiser to take down."

"This will be fun."

Sarge then contacts Hunter while she and Rookie are still fighting the hunters "Hunter, Rookie. Regroup on my position right now."

"Were busy right now!" Hunter said firing her grenade hitting the hunter, finally killing the first hunter while the other one fires towards Rookie, almost hitting him. "We will be there soon." She said firing her lightning gun towards the hunter to get its attention.

When the hunter turns towards her, Rookie quickly runs over holding a grenade then punches through the back of it then will jump back before exploding. Both hunters are down and that is when they will notice two phantoms flying past them, moving towards the location of the Mass Driver while that covenant ship is moving closer to the base, already firing plasma cannons down to bombard some of the areas but not the main structure.

Hunter walks up to Rookie while she changes back to her shotgun "We have to regroup with Sarge and Pinky, I got their location on our HUDs."

Rookie looks behind her noticing a warthog upside down and still operational, he looks back to her then started moving towards the warthog and she will join too when she looked back seeing what he was looking at. The other marines will move off elsewhere, retreating back to the main structure while the two Spartans takes a ride, getting Hunter to man the machinegun and started firing at any covenant she sees including the banshees in the sky.

Both Sarge and Pinky approaches another compound that wasn't connected to the other areas, this one was against the mountains and hasn't got targeted yet but covenant forces are advancing while the UAC marines are retreating inside. Sarge and Pinky would have to get through, get inside the place and get upstairs to reach the Mass Driver that was in the corner.

"We lose that gun then it's all over, let's go." He notices a wraith having it's back towards Sarge, he quickly runs towards it and jumps at the back, throwing a plasma grenade inside then runs back before it explodes.

Pinky stays by his side when they run forward, firing her rockets twice towards the other covenant forces, removing a ghost and two elites then switches back to her plasma rifle and started firing. In the compound they will notice some marines on the high ground on perfect areas for sniping, shooting down some covenant infantry and started giving the Spartans some covering fire while the others are staying behind the barricades protecting the front door, right now they just lost their warthog to a wraith that was getting closer and Pinky just ran out of rockets right now and switches to her plasma rifle while Sarge started moving towards that tank to take it out with his last round of Gauss.

The covenant turns attention towards the two Spartans but they will look elsewhere when Rookie comes driving through, jumping up in the air and running over some grunts before drifting to the side for the warthog to have the front facing outwards and the back facing the covenant wraith and troops, getting Hunter to shoot like crazy taking them out one by one until Rookie started driving around to deal with the others while Sarge uses that last Gauss round to penetrate through that wraith, once that wraith is destroyed both Sarge and Pinky makes a run for it inside the building, quickly making their way towards the Mass Driver.

"The cruiser is moving into position; we need it dead." One of the snipers said on the building, checking that ship out and noticing it moving closer

"I got the gun." Sarge ditches his Gauss Cannon while walking up to the Mass Driver to operate it.

The battlecruiser moves closer and started firing plasma cannons down at the facility, targeting weapons systems and other UAC forces in the area to push them back, targeting only the other buildings and not the main one, the covenant forces will retreat for now but once there ready they will attack the main facility. Sarge just needs to take a good shot although if he messes up then that ship might end up crashing on top of them, he needs to try though and hope that ship moves away before it crashes.

Sarge started firing the Mass Driver targeting phantoms that comes flying towards this position, dropping some troops before they get blown out of the sky. Pinky will be nearby using a sniper rifle and started shooting down at the covenant on the ground, Rookie and Hunter was still driving around dealing with the infantry too and avoiding any wreckage from the destroyed phantoms.

"Sarge." Pinky looks towards him "Take the shot now, bring it down!"


	3. Welcome back Demon

(The person or more than one person who is writing the reviews and saying this is from the movie Doom well it isn't, it's from the damn game. For god sakes there damn Easter Eggs.)

Sarge takes the shot on the covenant cruiser with the Mass Driver, hitting the bottom of the ship however it wasn't good enough, that ship will get in range to fire however Sarge quickly fires a second shot in the same area, shooting through the ship and triggers heavy damage to the enemy ship, disabling it for now and notices it moving away after that second shot made a direct critical hit. They will notice some explosions and flames coming out of the bottom of the ship due to those shots he fired, once it started moving away from the battlefield another battlecruiser makes an appearance, appearing higher than the other one but slowly started moving down preparing to finish what that other ship started.

"There's another one." Pinky said looking up at that secondary cruiser

"I can see it Pinky." Sarge started aiming right up in the sky "I don't have a shot for it yet."

Pinky will look back to the Mass Driver then will look up seeing a covenant ship that was a lich flying over them. "Sir!"

Sarge just noticed it now seeing that ship flying over him and has already started charging its main cannon down at his position. "I don't have time!"

"Get out of there!"

That lich fired its cannon down at the Mass Driver, firing this green beam like a scarab gun and hits the top of the gun, triggering a large explosion consuming Sarge and anyone else that got caught in the flames. Pinky was nearby and moved back when it exploded, having her arm in front of her covering her eye of sight of that gun but she will lower her arm when the flames dies out, she couldn't see his body but she pretty much already knows that there Is no way a Spartan could survive that attack, Sarge is dead.

Pinky looks back to that lich when it flies over the area firing plasma cannons down on the field and on the base, causing the snipers and anyone else who stood by the edge of the building to retreat inside the base. Rookie was still driving around with Hunter and ends up stopping when he notices the covenant cruiser landing down, seeing another one coming in then notices that lich flying over the area. He quickly started driving when that lich fired plasma cannons down at him, avoiding those shots and tries to drive back around to drive back to the base to re-join Pinky.

That lich began dropping some covenant elites on the ground, four zealot classes and one field marshal that was white, they all drew their weapons and started charging towards that base to help clear it out. One of the zealots with the fuel rod cannon fired towards that warthog when Rookie drives over to them, hitting the front left wheel and sending the back of the warthog sticking up while having the front of the warthog skidding on the ground before falling upside down. Both Rookie and Hunter jumps out of the warthog and Hunter ends up tackling that zealot on the ground while Rookie combat rolls forward, looking out seeing the others dealing with those inside. Hunter will draw her knife and stabs through the elite's neck and kept stabbing for three times until she got off of him, leaving her knife inside the elite then returns to Rookie while he goes shooting his plasma rifle towards the elites to get their attention, only having the field marshal to deal with them.

Elsewhere the other ship that made an appearance stays in position higher than the other, deploying a lich to go down to attack the main base while the other ships that are still intact stays in orbit for now. That cruiser also deploys a scarab onto the ground and sends it moving towards the UAC, still holding against the covenant but after that second ship arrived they are force to retreat by gathering all UAC forces to pull back inside the compound to make a defence there, those who are injured will take the elevator to head all the way down to the facility where Doctor Samuel Hayden tries to work on a defence before the covenant arrive, trying to find a way to defeat them if he can by using the research and the work the UAC obtains from their work on the gate and the equipment they have down there, they might have a chance.

While the covenant forces are being deployed from that crashed covenant ship, few banshee's flies with the phantoms while the ground forces that was ghosts, revenants and some wraith tanks marches together towards the base. The Master Chief that was on top of that ship manages to jump out before that ship was shot down, jumping down on a phantom before landing on the ground and was in the south area away from the fight for now but he finally decided to join the fight by loading his two plasma guns he started running down the hill, making his way towards the UAC base to join the fight against the covenant while the Spartans are fighting elsewhere.

"Cortana, do you have any information on this planet?" Chief said walking down the hill and moving closer to one of the destroyed facilities.

"I don't know John; I think this place could be new."

"This place reminds me of Reach." He looks up seeing three banshees flying past him and a phantom coming through

"Well a lot can happen in a long time John."

"What is the covenant thinking on targeting this place?"

"Uhm Chief… Something big is coming…"

Chief turns back seeing a scarab coming through, causing him to quickly run forward so that the front of it doesn't spot him, staying undetected and ends up being underneath it while it continues walking over the cliff and reaches towards the UAC facility. Once the scarab was moving away, Chief will try to take a chance on jumping at the back of it, firing his plasma rounds at the grunts and jackals on board while the scarab keeps walking.

Elsewhere back to the three Spartans that are left out here, Pinky and four last marines left inside the compound was fighting for their lives against the zealots that charges in using heavy weaponry against them. One of the marines with the machinegun runs forward while firing to get closer and get into cover however one of the elite's fired his plasma launcher, hitting his chest twice and sending his corpse splattering over the ground near them. Pinky will move back and keeps firing her plasma rifle at the zealots, targeting the one who was weaker and took care of that one before turning to the other which she notices that one drawing an energy sword while the other continues firing his plasma launcher towards the others, moving to the side while the one with the sword started running towards her and the others.

"Focus on attacking that one!" Pinky said firing her plasma rifle at it

The others will fire towards that elite too, breaking the shields but that other zealot fired a few plasma grenades towards them and hits the two of them, blasting the last marines to bits while Pinky runs back firing her plasma rifle at that elite until finally he went down. She ran out of ammo but she grabbed an energy sword and started running towards the last one, it will charge its plasma launcher to fire and once fired she quickly combat rolls out of the way then again when they landed near her on the ground, looking back to that elite and takes out a handgun and started firing while charging with the energy sword, that elite will end up drawing an energy sword too and clashes blades against each other. She ditches her gun and kept clashing her sword against that zealot for a time, getting a good hit on its left knee getting it to crouch so she can strike the hand holding the energy sword before she stabs hers through the face of it, ending it here and now and giving her the victory.

Once that was done, Hunter comes running in with a storm rifle while Rookie was carrying a machinegun with a scope on it, running towards Pinky while she moves away from that dead elite. She will turn towards them when they got closer to her. "Finally you guys came."

"We got distracted…" Hunter said "Did you see that covenant cruiser went down? Sarge was good to man the big gun."

"Yeah…" She looks down when she said that, turning to the side thinking about it

"Where is he?" She looks left to right seeing him not around "What happen?"

"He's dead Hunter." She looks back to her "That ship that appeared above us destroyed the Mass Driver, with him on it."

"…"

"He's gone, there's just us three now."

Soon the three started hearing static on their communications, all they could hear was someone calling out on the radio. "All UAC…. Retreat… everyone fall back to the main compound… we can't hold them, if there's anyone else out there we need help at the front door! –" They hear an explosion causing the communications to go off

"That doesn't look good." Hunter said looking to Rookie then to Pinky

"Well I guess we got to go then, we can't stand here all day. Sarge wants us to keep going and we will." She looks back to that dead elite and picks up the plasma launcher.

Hunter will turn back taking out her lightning gun "Rookie, take point."

Rookie nods to her then turns back and started heading back outside with Hunter and Pinky behind him, they will have to do a long run in order to reach the compound while it's under attack by covenant forces that has started attacking with what they got in the area after removing many of the buildings, that main structure was the last one in line to fight against the covenant on the surface.

Eight UAC marines are stationed outside standing behind this large orange curved looking barricades in front of them, hiding behind them then comes out shooting at the covenant while a lot of covenant forces are being deployed and is getting closer to them. When a lich comes flying over the area, firing plasma rounds down at them hitting the barricades and the building, they start to drop down some elites to get things harder for them and with the scarab getting closer it's going to be more difficult however they keep going and soon a couple of more UAC marines will join their comrades out here, the others are inside preparing a defence while others will be fleeing underground.

With the fight getting harder by the minute and more covenant troops are getting closer, that scarab will be getting closer however the Master Chief finally had enough tagging along being a hitchhiker, he finally blew up the core and jumps out of there before the scarab explodes then started running out there to deal with the covenant by carrying this mounted plasma turret and started firing plasma rounds at the covenant taking care of a lot of targets with this thing, getting some to turn towards him while he keeps firing.

Chief will notice it's about to get harder because the troops that left that crashed cruiser is getting closer, noticing some ghosts and revenants coming towards him firing plasma rounds at him causing him to ditch the turret and quickly run to the side, firing his plasma guns back at them however help came to assist him. Rookie and the other two Spartans comes driving right in using a grey grizzly tank they took from a destroyed warehouse, luckily for them it wasn't really covered by the debris and was still strong and operational, using its secondary fire by firing off these heavy shells towards the covenant vehicles and ends up taking out two ghosts and a revenant in the blast along with two elites.

"Nice shot Rookie." Hunter said manning the machinegun turret on top of the tank, firing off rounds towards the covenant reinforcements. "Heads up we got some wraiths up ahead."

"You guys deal with them." Pinky said jumping off the tank and taking out a Gauss Cannon with a zoom in attachment "I got the banshees." She stays by the side of it while aiming up at the banshees coming, using the scope to zoom in before firing a strong piercing through one banshee after another.

Chief continues firing at the covenant and with Rookie's help the two clears a path to the front door, driving backwards towards the front door while firing at the covenant forces and Hunter will help clear a path in front of them, there she will just notice another Spartan on the field helping them out. She was astonished to see it was the Master Chief himself, wondering where the hell did he come from.

Once the front door was secured for now, Chief will be moving towards it waiting for them to open the door and send more UAC marines out here, seeing the Master Chief standing at the front door when they opened it up, four more marines will move out there to assist the others while Pinky turns towards Chief, she stood there for the moment shock to see him here in the flesh. She started walking over to him seeing if that is really him, giving him a punch to the shoulder causing him to turn his head to her.

"What the hell are you doing here Spartan? They said you were dead…"

"Spartans never die."

"Yeah they all say that…." She lowers her head a bit when a covenant blast hits the top of the door then looks back to him "Names Pinky, can you help us out on defending the UAC?"

"So this is the UAC?"

"That's right, Union Aerospace Corporation. Right now we need your help." She looks up seeing that lich flying over the area preparing to move off elsewhere "Take out that ship, that damn thing killed our leader."

"I got it… But what about the people in the city?"

"Don't worry about them." One of the marines interrupts the two "There's an underground bunker underneath the city, they will be safe underground and I think the UAC have called the UNSC for backup, they might arrive soon to help us out."

"The marines in the city will protect the citizens, just protect this place from the covenant. This here is what they are after."

"If you're here to help then you might need this." The marine lends Chief a shotgun armed with a grenade launcher.

"Looks like we will be going on a tour with the UAC." Cortana said

"Seems that way." He grabs the shotgun "I'll take out that lich." He turns back and started heading back out there while the Spartans and marines hold off against the covenant.

"So what do you think of the UAC? The covenant are here for a reason." Cortana said

"We'll figure it out later, let's get this done." He notices some grunts shooting at him, looking towards them and started firing a few shells while running towards that lich that stopped nearby dropping some covenant on the ground with their gravity lift.

Elsewhere back in space the rest of the covenant ships are preparing to move down to the planet, finally going to take them on with all they got after they just lost yet another ship to their defences. Jul' Mdama now have four covenant battlecruisers and one heavy cruiser operational and it's pretty much a problem for him, because of this quick loss of ships he is preparing to use everything in order to destroy the whole surface of the UAC and is probably preparing to send his ship towards the city to finish them all off, he is not going to waste any more time on this he needs to show fear to the humans once again.

While Jul' Mdama talks to his captains on the other ships, the Promethean was looking at a console that shows the video screen on the lich because there was a camera attach to the front of the lich, showing the covenant up here what's going on down there like a scouting drone but they are using a lich to show them what's happening. The Promethean looks carefully at the screen and just before that lich started moving away from the front door, he got his eyes on someone which causes his eyes to widen and takes a few steps back away.

The Promethean was scared looking at what he saw but he walks back to the console and looks at the grunt. "Go back to the view of the front entrance." He said in a darker tone to the grunt, asking him to rewind back to the part of the gate where he will the Master Chief standing there firing his weapon at the grunts, pausing it there and giving a zoom in to see the Chief up close, causing him shock with fear and moved away as he started remembering a time he wish he forgotten.

"What is it holy one?" Jul 'Mdama said walking up to him seeing him frightened about something.

"It's actually him…. The name that cannot be mentioned… Ever…"

Jul 'Mdama looks at the screen seeing the Master Chief, he took his head back knowing who this man is. "That's the demon!"

The Promethean turns towards Jul 'Mdama "Destroy that main base at once! Hit it with everything you got, I don't want that man to live!"

"But you said not to destroy the main base." Jul 'Mdama said "You said to secure it so we can go underground."

"I don't care now; the things have changed…" He looks back to the screen "That man needs to die, he's going to ruin everything if he stays alive. Destroy him and everything else down there, destroy everything!" He looks back to him then started walking past him, walking out of the bridge.

Jul 'Mdama looks back to Chief then back to the elites "Prepare to glass the surface."

"But what about our task?"

"We just got to have to dig our way down there once it's done."


	4. Should have brought my history book

The covenant forces made their attack stronger as all covenant fleet started to embark on the surface, preparing to use everything on destroying the UAC and also targeting the city as well. Half the population has abandoned the city and fled into the north away from the battle while some decided to take refuge inside the bunkers, they were made there just to avoid heavy casualties if the covenant ever arrived and glassed the city, that way they can try to get the people out of the bunkers if they can breach through the rubble of the glassing.

Right now the covenant has started retreating back after the covenant battlecruiser got new orders and started withdrawing for now, turning towards the city while the main ship will target the main base directly, the other ships will surround the area and prepare to deploy troops once they destroy the base. They will be going all out on this so they are not stopping until they get what they want, if they destroy the base then they will just have to dig their way down to the underground facility to get what that Promethean wanted.

While the covenant withdraws and some of the infantry are still fighting against the UAC, the Master Chief was still fighting through some grunts until he made it inside the lich by using its gravity lift to reach inside. Just when he made it inside he quickly threw a plasma grenade to any covenant he saw, hitting a grunt to the chest and sending it running to the side near an elite before he ends up blowing up and taking out that elite too, Chief will look around seeing it's secure then he started moving to the control room.

Elsewhere the Spartans have abandoned the grizzly tank after they eliminated the last covenant forces and noticing that large ship getting closer towards them, seeing they are preparing something big and so Hunter quickly helps the marines get back inside. They will have to get inside the compound and head further down to reach the elevator, Rookie will stay behind watching the door and waiting for the Master Chief to arrive while both Pinky and Hunter joins the others, noticing right now that Rookie isn't with the crowd so Hunter will return to the surface while Pinky gets on board the first elevator down to the facility.

Rookie stood by the side of the opened door looking out seeing that lich was moving away. Hunter comes over and taps on his shoulder, quickly turning his body towards her. "What are you doing?" Hunter asks "We have to go now!"

Rookie looks back and notices Chief jumping out of the lich then looks back at it seeing it's about to go crashing hard on the ground, he will look up above it seeing the large cruiser coming down upon this field. "I don't think that ship is going to give us more fighting." Cortana said to Chief "We have to get inside."

Chief will look out to the city seeing two battlecruisers bombarding the city and preparing to glass it. "I can't abandon them…"

"Chief we can't do anything about them right now… It's too late."

Chief looks back up seeing that ship getting closer and it's charging its planetary plasma cannon. "We have to go… NOW!"

Chief makes a run for it back to the facility while that ship started to channel its power ready to destroy this whole area. He runs at full speed towards the base seeing both Rookie and Hunter standing there, Hunter was waving her hand to hurry while Rookie looks up at that ship then started moving back inside with Hunter inside the room before Chief can run right in. The three Spartans makes a run inside the base and quickly moves all the way down to get to the elevator, seeing the last group on the elevator and is waiting for the three to get on board and just when they finally made it they quickly started going down further underground but halfway to their destination that cruiser finally fired, firing that beam down to the surface and completely annihilates the whole area, sending the flames and debris consuming the whole inside of the base and they started coming down to the elevator, heading right towards them and almost consumes them however they made it to the bottom and they quickly just jumped off of the elevator to avoid critical burns however only three got killed by the flames and didn't have time to escape, once everyone jumped out of there, one scientists quickly presses a button on a display console causing the elevator doors to close to avoid the rest of the flames and the rest of the debris that comes collapsing over the elevator shaft, closing them underground.

"About damn time you guys made it down here." Pinky was standing nearby looking at them getting back up off the ground. "I guess this is all that was left?"

Hunter looks over to Pinky "Yeah…" She looks to Chief "But we got ourselves a Master Chief…"

"And now were all trapped down here." Cortana said to them "For now.'

"We have enough rations down here to stay for two years."

"The covenant isn't going to wait for us to starve." Hunter said walking up to Pinky then to Rookie "They will be coming down here with force."

"So where are we?" Chief asks taking a few steps forward checking the area, seeing they are in this large wide area the size of a warehouse, it shows a few warthogs and scorpion tanks against the side of the walls. "What is this place?"

"This is the UAC headquarters." Hunter said

"I thought the UAC headquarters were on the surface."

"That's what everyone thinks." She walks closer to him "Down here is where all the work begins."

"So why are Spartans protecting a corporation?"

"You got to take that up with Samuel Hayden." Pinky said "He will tell you everything you need to know."

"And where is he?"

"Rookie will escort you to him." Hunter looks to Rookie "Go on, we will take care of the situation.

Rookie will not and looks to Chief he nudges his head to the side then started walking off heading to the room that is on the other side, Chief will decide to follow him as he doesn't really have a choice. While they go off to meet Doctor Hayden, all of the UAC marines are all preparing themselves for battle against the covenant and escorting scientists and doctors in some places although It's unknown on how the covenant are going to come down here due to the headquarters is stationed right underneath the mountain.

Back on the surface inside the covenant flagship, they are preparing to deploy troops and will be using heavy ordinance to reach the headquarters but it will be a while before they can dig all the way to the place. Inside the flagship this promethean was standing in the hanger room seeing this large force of covenant standing in formations preparing to board inside the phantoms that was ready to send them to the surface, he will just watch and smile as the covenant will soon swarm over the surface.

The promethean will stop smiling when he felt Jul 'Mdama behind him. "Is there something on your mind?"

"No." He stands next to him "However there are those who judges you on this task, care to explain what this gate can do once we reach it?"

"There is an item which can open the gate, I cannot open this gate because… I do not have the power require to do it but I know the humans have it."

"What is it and I shall retrieve it from these humans."

"From what I believe… The humans call it an 'Argent Accumulator' and with this power source I can use it to open the gate. With the gate open I can unleash a great power across the galaxy." He looks to Jul 'Mdama "With it you can finally get what you wanted, the human's extinction and my goal to finally return to where I belong."

"We will storm this base and kill every human down there, with this weapon I can restore the covenant and together we can finally take back everything."

"Yes…" He looks forward "Everything…"

Back in the UAC headquarters, both Rookie and Chief will end up going inside the office of Doctor Hayden where he will be standing in this large room looking at this screen behind his office table, it was a window showing the outside of this beautiful view, it's almost as if this room was on the surface looking at the beautiful view however it's likely fake and made just to make things nice around here.

Both Rookie and Chief walks over to him noticing a few stuff inside, some look ancient looking and Chief got his attention to this brown looking stone statue. This was a marine that shows no name and shows a similar appearance of the Master Chief however he appears as more muscular than him and this statue is the same size as him, it's like seeing himself but huge. Rookie would be looking to this wide stone tablet against the wall, protected by glass and shows the top part of it is removed but the rest pretty much still explains because it only shows a picture of this marine standing in the center wielding a large blade, having it in the air after slicing this demon in half while the others try crawling their way up to grab him but only one of them is grabbing his left arm. It also shows two other people in there wearing armour covering their body, they appear to be humans wielding swords striking through the demons attacking the side and they appear to be protecting the marine with the large blade because on his left hand shows this white cube that is glowing.

"Welcome back to the world of the living Master Chief." Hayden said turning back and looking towards him, getting the two to turn to face him. "My name is Doctor Samuel Hayden."

"You know who I am." Chief takes a few steps forward looking at him.

"This guy is not what I thought he would be." Cortana said looking at his robotic body.

"Yes well…" He looks down at his body then to them "That is a long story and you don't have time to listen to my story."

"What is all of this." Chief looks to that stone marine then back to Hayden

"Knowledge… Knowledge that we have found on this planet." He walks closer to his table placing both hands on it to lean on it, looking down at the screen attached onto this office table. "We have found an ancient race that is far different than the Forerunners, yet the covenant still wants to destroy all of our work."

"Care to explain all of this?"

"Well then… Since we got a lot of time and it will be a while before the covenant can enter the facility." He leans back "VEGA."

"Hello Master Chief." He said out loud in the room for them all to hear "My name is VEGA, an artificial intelligence here to serve Doctor Samuel Hayden and the UAC facility, I control the whole network and I can help you explain all of this."

"What is the UAC?"

"Union Aerospace Corporation, one of the best and strongest corporations in the galaxy, it is populated with twenty-five thousand six hundred and seventy-five personnel, focusing on research of our ancient prehistoric human civilisation that died out billions of years ago, same time of the Forerunners."

"We discovered that the Forerunners were once at war against the parasites which you already knew that, but what you didn't know is that we believe this race was part of that war, or against them. This planet once belonged to that civilisation and we believe there have been other planets controlled by this race, all we found was relics and a time that shows us only a few but we are slowly digging more of their relics and discovering the truth about our past humans, we believe we may found a co-ordinance of a planet connected to this one. This is the second ancient race we have discovered in the galaxy, however we discovered that we found this civilisation on mars before It all got destroyed."

"What do you mean?" Chief asks

"VEGA."

"In Twenty-one-forty-two planet mars was colonised and became a large city, the first UAC was established and prepared to research on the ancient race however a sudden accident happened. Everyone died and everything that happened there has been classified for a hundred years, the UAC in that time discovered an ancient civilisation however before they had the chance to discover something great, everyone was killed and it was lost forever."

"Is the covenant after the same thing?"

"That is a possibility." Hayden said "The covenant will try everything on gathering ancient artefacts. They can go after Forerunner technology all they want but this research here belongs to us, with this knowledge and technology we obtain and also this power called Argent Energy, we can finally help the UNSC create the Spartan fives."

"So that's why Spartans are here." Chief looks to Rookie "To protect your assets."

"So you have discovered that there was another human civilisation long ago before you all were even born." Cortana said "Well that does sound interesting but what I don't understand is that how can the covenant know about all this? I thought they wanted to go after Forerunner technology, not ancient human."

"I guess we have to go ask them."

"Master Chief… We cannot allow the covenant to storm this facility." Hayden said "We have discovered a powerful gate that lies near the Lazarus Lab, and with this gate we can harness its power to create Argent Energy, with you here we can continue our work and finally destroy the covenant."

"Well fighting the covenant is our specialties." Cortana said

"Well you Spartans and your affinity of guns is useful." Hayden said "There are different type of powerful weapons in this facility called ID Techs, there are three powerful guns that you may like are a class six and I'm sure you would like to use against the covenant. VEGA, show the two the facility."

"Certainly." VEGA will remove the screen showing in front of them and replaces them with a larger holographic display, showing this whole large facility that shows a large length than the city. Some large areas in this place will show they have names inside of the rooms, showing the armoury, the research complex, the Lazarus Lab and etc.

"Right now you are in Samuel Hayden's office on the higher level, you would have to go down to the center of the facility in order to make your way to the armoury, one of the weapons doctor Hayden mention before is there, the other two high class weapons are elsewhere, one in the Argent facility and the other is in the Lazarus Lab."

"Master Chief, whatever happens do not let them reach the Lazarus Lab –" A sudden shake occurs due to an explosion going off somewhere in the facility.

"We have a few breaches in the upper level of the facility." VEGA said "One of them is in the main entrance to the elevator."

"I have called the UNSC for assistance in this matter when we lost the surface to the covenant…" Hayden turns back and faces the window "They will arrive in a few hours, so it's best that we make sure that we stall the covenant time."

"Then I need to get a new weapon."

"There's another breach nearby in one of the research complex, you should go there first." VEGA said "You would have to take the hallway and move through two rooms to reach it."

"Good luck Master Chief, let's see if you fight valiantly than this guy." He turns back looking towards the statue of the marine

"Let's go Spartan." Chief looks to him then the two started heading out of there, leaving the room and started getting back to work.

"Why do I feel like he hasn't told us everything about this place." Cortana said while they move out

"He only answered the questions we asked him, it's not a problem."

"You sure?"

"Right now we need to stop the covenant from destroying the facility and getting their hands on something bad."

"If you say so."

Chief will stop and looks to Rookie "You go to the armoury; I'll deal with the covenant. We may need one of those guns."

Rookie nods and heads off elsewhere while Chief looks forward and noticing some marines running past him heading to the same location, double timing as the battle against the covenant isn't over yet. The covenant will continue digging down to the top levels of the facility, once they breach the rooms they will have to fight their way down to reach their destination and that's the gate that lies near the Lazarus Lab, the gate has its own room which is a large one and is connected to that lab and the only way to unlock the gate is if they use an Argent Accumulator in order to power it up, there is only three Argent Accumulators here in the UAC and they have all been locked up tight by maximum security, protecting them by the elite guards in the Lazarus Lab and might be transferred further underground if they have time.

Everyone inside the facility needs to brace themselves because with nowhere left to go and nowhere to hide, the only thing they can do now is fight like hell.


	5. Lazarus Labs

The covenant forces began digging their way down to the underground facility with plasma beams which will incinerate everything, using these to dig places that lies further underground while the ships stay in the sky surrounding the mountain, the covenant will make a tunnel to reach the complex and took them a while to get there but finally they manage to get through. The first breach happened in the elevator area, blasting through the top of the ceiling causing the marines and the Spartans to fall back while the debris falls down over the area, crushing a scorpion tank.

Forty UAC marines, two Spartans and eight elite guards are stationed here inside this room, the marines are using the warthogs to move them against both sides of the door while some will use energy shields in front of them, having their weapons to the side of the shield waiting for them to come, holding their position here against the covenant as they wait for them to come through that hole in the ceiling. Both Hunter and Pinky will lead the defence here, Pinky with her plasma rifle and Hunter with a vortex rifle, taking aim and waiting for them to come.

The covenant will use a gravity lift to get down there safely, instead of dropping regular troops they prefer to use heavy infantry against them by dropping down four hunters at the same time, dropping them down and will turn towards them. The moment the others got sight of the hunters they quickly engaged, firing all rounds at all four of them while they turn towards them and started firing back, blasting the walls and hitting some of the marines hard while others rolled out of the way and one warthog ends up getting blasted to bits with one shot by its fuel rod round, killing four marines and two elites in the explosion. The others will quickly disperse and move out of the way from one another, seeing the other warthog goes down but they did take out two of the hunters, leaving two left but they will end up getting help because they will drop down grunts and jackals down here to join the fight against the UAC.

Elsewhere the Master Chief that was holding a shotgun and stood in the hallway with a couple of elite guards shooting against the covenant forces after they couldn't hold the research room, it didn't go well for them and so Chief decided to defend in the long hallway with the others, using the large crates as barricades to shoot out towards the covenant. Chief will switch to the machinegun and started firing rounds at the elite finally killing one and started shooting at the others, one of the elite guards that was carrying a rocket launcher with a lock-in attachment to it, aiming towards a hunter coming in then fired, knocking that hunter back with four rockets to the chest sending it collapsing on a grunt.

"We need some reinforcements up here!" One of the elite guards said contacting the others.

In the armoury there was almost fifty marines arming themselves and a few personnel doing it too, no point leaving the rest of the guns go to waste and many people wish to fight and can't really run from this. Rookie was arming himself with some weapons and a handful of grenades, he will look over to the side when a scientist calls for him to come over, noticing it was Samantha Grimm from before.

She was doing an eye scan on something that was against the wall, after she did the eye scan she took a few steps back and a square part of the wall will open up and shows a large weapon inside. She turns to Rookie noticing him gearing up and calls to him again "Over here Rookie."

Rookie walks up to her and stands next to her while looking at this weapon, a large gun that is against the wall. He will turn his head to Samantha while she looks back to him. "Thought you could use a bigger kick than that gun." She looks to that burst rifle he carries then back to the gun "Well don't just stand there all day, go pick it up."

He moves his hands through and grabs a hold of this large weapon, slowly moving it out and getting the close look at it and examines it for a moment. The scientists call it a 'Destroyer Armour Prototype Gun' but the soldiers around here call it a 'Particle Phalanx Gun' or just a 'Phalanx Gun', it is armed with mag slug rounds that sends a large fireball to their enemy's, it's strong enough to pierce through a wraith tank and is rival of the Railgun or the Gauss Cannon and the only reason why this gun is on the high class level six ID Tech is because it's a big gun and it's capable of holding more rounds than the both of the rival weapons.

"This gun can fire off ten mag slugs, once fired it will recharge before firing again." Samantha said while Rookie examines the gun "I find it funny though, a guy named Rookie is carrying one of the few destructive weapons that can destroy a room."

Rookie turns his head to her and then he started to hear someone calling out in the armoury, warning the men inside here to hurry up. "The covenant forces have breached the Argent Facility; we need more men up there immediately!"

"Good luck Rookie… You need it." Samantha said to him before Rookie runs out of there with half the soldiers in this room, the rest will head off elsewhere to fight off against covenant forces in the other areas.

Back on the fight with the covenant advancing their position through the large warehouse area where Hunter and Pinky used to defend, due to the covenant continues increasing their numbers they end up taking control of that whole room, many will wait until they got enough while the rest decided to head on through fighting against Hunter and Pinky in another area, being stuck in a small room with only three soldiers using energy shields, firing plasma rounds at the covenant while they advance closer. Hunter and Pinky stays right in front of the door firing rounds at them and tries to unlock the door, the door just wouldn't open and the people on the other side was dealing with some covenant infantry entering the room, taking down some marines before they are finally taking out and one of the scientists tries to unlock the door quickly.

"Hurry the hell up!" Pinky shouts while firing at the covenant

Hunter looks back seeing the door finally opened "Everyone, get in!" She runs back while firing her rifle taking out a grunt before going inside.

Everyone rushes in backwards while firing, taking out some more covenant grunts before the door is sealed closed. They lower their weapons and both Hunter and Pinky walks up to the others in the room, seeing an elite guard taking out a power core, causing a blackout in the whole area here so all doors that are shut stays shut but the others are remained open, giving the people in this room to retreat back to somewhere safe and good to defend.

"Hey what's the situation across the facility?" Hunter asks one of the elite guards while leaving this room.

"There are three breaches and another one is probably along the way." He responds to her, stopping and looking back to that room "Can we close that door?"

"I think we can." Pinky said and started walking up to the door "Give me a hand."

"Alright." Hunter walks over to the door, walking to the side of it helping Pinky pull the door out. While she's doing that she will look back to the others seeing them helping them. "Where's Rookie and the Master Chief?"

"There defending the other places of the facility."

"I see."

Just when they close the door, both Hunter and Pinky will get contact from VEGA on their communications. "Miss Pinky and Hunter, we have a situation in the Lazarus Lab. The covenant seems to have breach the defences and are heading straight towards the Lazarus Lab facility."

"What's so important in there?" Hunter asks taking a few steps back away from the door

"There are some experimental creatures down there kept in stasis pods, it would be best not to let them out. The Argent Accumulator's are also down there kept in protection; they may need some help down there to stop the covenant from breaching the facility."

"Fine then, were on our way." Pinky looks to the marines "Guard this door, the covenant will try to get through."

Both the Spartans double time out of there while the marines held position inside the hallway, they will have to go down a few levels and might bump into Rookie down there while Chief finally cleared the area where the covenant breached through, more covenant will show up eventually but Chief will head off elsewhere, knowing the marines will take care of it. He decided to head down a few levels to deal with the covenant forces in the area, taking a Chaingun to deal some damage to any covenant forces he discovers, pretty much all the Spartans will be heading further underground of the facility and that is when they will eventually discover the truth about the UAC.

In the Lazarus Lab, a large elevator was coming down to this facility, four elite guards will be stationed at the door armed with machineguns, aiming towards the door waiting for the elevator to come down where they will discover the Promethean stands in the middle with six elite zealot class by his side. The door opens up and they quickly fire at one another, four elites will charge out drawing energy swords and strikes down the elites while the others stays by his side, watches as his guards kills those soldiers in matter of seconds.

Once the area is secure they will head out while the Promethean walks forward, looking left to right then looks back to the elites "Go kill every last one of them, clear a path and find me what I seek."

"Yes!"

Those elites will do what they were ordered to do, they would kill every human they see and clear a path through the Lazarus Lab where they will cause a lot of problems down there, in some places in the Lazarus Lab lies experimental monsters kept in these pods to dissect and experiment on, if this guy causes a lot of trouble then he could breach through and release the monsters, causing more trouble in the UAC. Help will soon arrive to Lazarus Labs when the Master Chief gets there first, using a small elevator with two elite guards with him.

While the elevator goes down, Dr Hayden will contact the Master Chief while he was halfway down. "Master Chief, we lost contact with half the facility in the Lazarus Labs, we got contact of a handful of elites, an unknown alien life form is with them. You have to eliminate them before they cause serious trouble in the Lazarus Labs."

"What's down here?" Chief asks "What type of damage?"

"We have some experimental creatures down in the Lazarus Labs, if they are brought free then they will end up killing everyone down there. There's also three Argent Accumulator's down there protected by a handful of elite guards, they must be going after them and whatever happens… They must not be allowed to get their hands on it."

"Sir…" VEGA will contact the both of them "We have contact that the elites have breached the facility and will soon shut down the power, if they continue then they will likely awaken specimen CD-587"

Hayden started to laugh "If that happens… You and the Spartans are the only people who can… 'Apprehend' it."

"Got it." He holds his Chaingun ready at the door

"Sir." The elite guard takes out a weapon off his back and lends it to him. "You should use this on the elites."

Chief looks back seeing it was a double barrel shotgun "A double barrel?"

"It will be useful sir."

"Alright." He places the Chaingun on his back then gets the shotgun and examines it before the elevator door opens up, he takes aim then moves out. "Let's move."

"Experimental creatures… I wonder…" Cortana mumbles

"Something wrong?"

"This place just doesn't add up."

"Maybe… Maybe we can find something down here that can show us what they are doing here." Chief heads out with the other two elite guards behind him.

In a large room where the scientists and marines are held in the area where they leave their monsters in these pods, kept them asleep and experiment on them, they even experimented on this large fat monster that was a Mancubus, lying on this table with its guts opened through. There were two large pods against the wall bigger than the others, they contain what looks like demons, these two same red skin looking demons stuck in these pods, they are frozen while the other pods consumed with water just to hold the others.

While they defend the room, the power will go out when the elites caused a lot of trouble, causing half the facility to be turned off however the backup generators will soon kick in so the power will come back on, it will take a few minutes but right now it might be too late. Three zealots stormed that room and attacked everyone, the scientists would scream while the soldiers quickly rush over to fire, moving the people out of the way so they can shoot the zealots as they come through but they were too match against them, these elites are quick and strong and shield strength too, they would just storm through and would slaughter everyone. If these marines can't hold them then they all will surely die here, the scientists will be killed one by one, one would be thrown towards one of the large pods against the wall, hitting the pod of a demon and causing it to crack and since it's a blackout here in the room everyone was trapped and crushed against each other until those zealots will remove the numbers in the room however it might get worst here if those experiments get loose and kill those zealots.

While the fighting goes off in Lazarus Labs, elsewhere the Spartan Rookie finally joined a group of soldiers firing off against covenant forces, they have already breached through the Argent Facility however they have already overrun thee facility and got three directions for them to go, worst part is that they sent the hunters through a path where the marines and the elite guards will be blasted to bits, those fuel rod shots blasted the barrels and barricades sending the marines collapsing to the ground while the others quickly grab them and drag them away, about to head through the door behind them however it was sealed shut and they were trapped, nowhere to go but through the hunters while those on the other side of that door tries to get them out of there while they try to fight, there are eight marines still alive in there and they will all go down so they have to fight against the hunters.

"Hurry up and get the door open!" One of the marine's shouts at his men trying to unlock the door, he lets a deep sigh then turns back seeing Rookie. "Spartan… Help us out."

Rookie runs over and helps them out trying to pull open the door, handing a marine his Phalanx Gun to hold it while he deals with this. On the other side the marines finally killed one of the hunters however the other one fired a fuel rod round, hitting the door and taking out the last marines left, giving them out of time to escape as there all now dead. Just when the door finally opens, Rookie runs through and arms himself with that Phalanx Gun, looking over seeing the hunters and jackals behind it then quickly fired without hesitation. A large fireball comes out of the gun, flying right towards the hunter while it tried to defend against that attack however it wasn't going to be that easy because just on impact it sends off a massive explosion, the flames consumes the whole area burning the hunter and covenant forces around the area.

"Nice gun…" One of the marines said pressing on the attack, others behind him will run past him and try to storm the other room. "Come on we could use a hand down here."

While Rookie and the marines try to retake back the Argent Facility, both Pinky and Hunter finally arrive in the Lazarus Labs, arriving too late as the whole facility is completely destroyed and killed. They would have to move with cautious, they do try to contact anyone down here however they got no word on anyone.

"Damn this place is a mess…" Pinky said looking at the controls, lowering her shotgun noticing all of it is smashed and noticing the bodies killed by energy swords.

"Can anyone read me… This is Spartan Hunter; can anyone respond down here?" Hunter said on her communications while she keeps walking, lowering her machinegun.

"I am sorry to report this…" VEGA contacts both Hunter and Pinky "But there are only three personnel's still alive down there in the Lazarus Labs, you two and the Master Chief who is down here heading to one of the main buildings. There are three more life forms that are unknown, I believe the three are covenant while the other one is unknown, he is in the chambers where specimen CD-587 lies."

"What the hell is he doing in there?"

"What the hell is specimen CD-587?"

"It would be best if that specimen doesn't wake up."

"Then we better double time…" Pinky looks over to him "Let's go!" She quickly runs past her and heads out through the hallway.

During the adventure through the Lazarus Labs, the Master Chief discovers this large wide circle area with this large artefact floating in the middle, slowly twisting around and is protected by this energy shield around it. He examines the area around him seeing it's all cleared then he heads through, going around this artefact that is called a Helix Stone and heads towards the office area, there he will discover a secret door behind it already opened, covered in blood and a few dead elite guards on the floor, killed by energy swords. Chief walks on through and on the table in the center of this room lies a silver rectangular container showing it's empty but it shows there was three type of cylinder shapes that are meant to be in here but there all gone.

"The enemy has the Accumulator's." Chief said looking around checking the area, walking towards a square box containing some ammo. He opens it up and started stocking some ammo.

"Chief there's a console in here, can you upload me into it?" Cortana asks

"Why?"

"Just do it."

He turns back and walks out of the room, going to the office desk and places her through the console so she can gather information. "Just give me a few minutes, I might be able to find anything useful."

Chief looks back and walks back inside that room, placing his double barrel on the table and holds the Chaingun at the ready but he will discover something that will get his attention. Before he could turn towards Cortana, he ends up seeing something that got his attention, on an office desk he spots this little toy figurine of himself, it was a small version of himself having an assault rifle on his back and was standing on this little platform to hold it. Chief would pick it up looking at it for a while, having a smirk under his helmet before moving the arm to the side, giving it a fist bump before placing it back and returning to Cortana.

"I found something… It's about the gate." Cortana said when Chief walks over "It appears that the gate requires an Argent Accumulator, if this guy places one in the console he could power it up. That gate… It leads to… Chief, you have to get me out of here now!"

Suddenly that artefact that was the Helix Stone started getting this red electrical disturbance, around it, the artefact will stop moving and shows the front of it aiming towards them. Chief will unplug Cortana out of there and started heading off, going towards that Helix Stone as it's still channelling this energy.

"What did you see?"

"There not telling us everything… I just know where that gate leads to."

Chief will stand in front of the Helix Stone. "What is this?" He ends up slowly moving his hand on the shield around it, somehow he was force to touch it like he didn't have a will of his own, triggering the shield to go down.

"Chief!"

Chief ends up getting this large electrical shot by this Helix Stone, electrifying his whole body and causing his shields to shatter, causing his HUD and everything to go overload while his mind started showing something different, showing these visions and places that are unknown. He was zooming right through some places, going through one room after another until he suddenly ends up stopping when he stood in front of this man in armour, the same one that looked like the statue he saw however when he turned towards him his vision will cease to be and he goes flying back, smashing against the steps and going unconscious while still being a little bit electrocuted.

"Chief… Chie…. Can you….."


	6. Hell

The Master Chief awakens from that vision he saw, opening his eyes looking left to right seeing something is really wrong, seeing he is no longer in that place again as he is somewhere far away and far worst, he's in hell. He's standing on a pathway showing they are floating in the sky, floating over this dark sky and what lies ahead was this large building, a spire on what it looks like that shows these green flaming braziers lighted up.

Chief looks back seeing nothing behind him so he would have to go forward, walking down the path but he just notices something else wasn't right because when he looked at his arm he notices he was wearing a different type of armour, his armour was more of a darker greenish colour, looking at both his arms seeing there different then looks down at his suit of armour completely different from his Spartan armour, this just got weirder and weirded.

As he kept moving down this pathway he jumps off of it when he looked down, seeing this type of arena down below and this large structure on the right while the rest of the place was still floating in the sky, there was nothing else out here but that citadel so he ends up jumping down into this hellish courtyard where he ends up standing on top of an imp, killing it instantly then takes out this advanced Chaingun off his back, a large wide looking Chaingun that was silver with blue lines around the sides. He moves his hand through the back of it, going through this cylinder shape hole where the handle and trigger was, holding on that while having his left hand to hold the handle outside of the Chaingun, readying himself as he's ready to fight like hell.

When he was ready to jump down into the courtyard where the ground is covered in blood, he quickly turns to the side seeing four people landing on the ground near him, standing on the stones and all didn't sustain any damage from that long jump down here. Four humanoid beings with silver plated armour, covering their whole body so you can't see what they look like underneath it, looking over towards him and nods to him before taking out this advance rifles out of their backs and heads on through, ready for a fight as hell energies are going off and shows demons of hell rises up to try and stop them.

He would end up moving to the side holding this Chaingun and started firing, firing off these blue energy projectiles at high speed like a bullet towards the demons that appears, shooting down the imps and razers while the four people in armour moves through, staying together and started firing these fast blue energy rounds through the demons like they were marksman type rifles. He would cover them while they go run to the center and staying together, he would help take out many of the demons and soon once bigger ones like a Mancubus, hell knights or cacodemons will appear and started attacking the four but they would all disperse, switching to different weapons and started firing off rounds at the demons, fighting for survival down there and he would help target the cacodemons, killing two of them down before he is force to lower his weapon as he ran out of ammo.

He quickly turns to the side seeing a baron of hell making an appearance, it would run towards him and jumps at him but he rolls forward, going underneath him and gets behind before it slams to the ground. The baron turns back and throws this green fireball at him, hitting his chest and moving him back while it charges at him again, throwing another green fireball but he avoided that and with no weapons on him he would drew his sword. He brings out this skull like key off his back, having it to the side of him and activates it, showing this great large energy blade that is larger than a great sword, showing this orange energy with markings on it he quickly uses it against the baron of hell by striking through the leg of it, once it crouches down he lays a strong swing through the top head of it to kill it.

After he killed it he looks back seeing his team isn't going well, seeing one jumping up to avoid a Mancubus attack however he gets hit in the back by a demon warrior. This demon wore armour covering most of his purple skin, wielding this type of shotgun and blasted right through the guy in the back, sending him to the ground and get eaten by a spectre. More of these demon warriors appear in different armour and helmets, wielding weapons similar to theirs and started firing all out against them, taking out one of them through the head while the others retreat back into cover however they got themselves stuck in an area that has only one way out and that's through them.

As more warriors come through firing these hell guns at them, Chief finally got into action although he was pretty much seeing through the eyes of someone and can't really control himself right now. He would watch as this warrior jump down and stabs his blade through the back of a Mancubus, striking through it then moves away when it falls back on the ground, running to the others with that sword and causes the warriors to look towards him however he slices right through them, taking some hits but that didn't stop him he helped his comrades strike through the last ones and giving them a chance to come out and join him on taking care of the others.

After heavy fighting and more demons comes out and kept fighting against them, they fought for half an hour of fighting through these demons and in the end it was just him while his comrades lie dead on the ground, only he was left standing and he couldn't just stay here mourning their death, he will turn back and looks up these long steps and started making his way to the door, placing his weapon on his back and kept walking up there until he makes it to the top.

He notices that when he made it in there and could only see this wide room, having a door at the end of the room and having someone standing at the end of the room, standing there having his back towards him. He was taller like a baron, having the hooves of it and very long horns that are attack on the front of his head, having them curved. His skin was pale dark with green glowing markings on his upper body, he was looking down at this large sarcophagus having his hand on it but he will move away from it and slowly turns to face him.

"Welcome… Doom Slayer… I have been waiting for you…" He said in this demonic voice, standing here in the middle of the room looking at him, having his arms spreading away from him and having a smile on his face. "Welcome."

When this Doom Slayer walks up to him, drawing his sword and was ready to strike him down however he was pulled right into a trap. A symbol appears underneath him, a powerful symbol that sends forth this electrical blast through his body, lifting him up in the air and dropping his energy sword on the ground, losing his strength and power as this trap was meant to disable him for a time, giving the demon time to lock him in the sarcophagus.

The red electric blast going through his body finally stops, sending him to the ground and disabling him for a time. This demon ends up walking to the side of him, looking down at him with a smile on his face. "I have finally got you… After all these years you killed… Trillions of my kind… your predecessor ruined everything! And since you're back wearing his strength, his sword and his power of showing fear to all of us… Not anymore…"

He grabbed his energy weapon and holds it in front of him. "I am so tempted to kill you for murdering my priests and murdered my pet, the Lord of Terror. But you would end up coming back again and ruin everything." He looks back to that large creepy sarcophagus, raising his hand and opening it, he turns back to him and uses his force energy to lift him up off the ground then started walking towards the sarcophagus and slowly places him right in there.

He will stand to the side while he just looks at him, unable to move or do anything. "This is your resting place… You will be here… While the apocalypse begins again across the galaxy." He uses his power again to lift up the top of the sarcophagus, showing the mark on the bottom of it glowing with red, slowly moving it down to seal him up. "Goodbye… Doom Slayer!"

The moment that sealed shut, seeing only black and nothingness. Chief would end up finally waking up from this dream of his, hearing a faint voice in the distance and soon it started getting closer and louder as he can finally hear Cortana, yelling his name out over and over again until finally he wakes up in the same area. He finally awakens on the steps in the Lazarus Labs office room, blinking many times when he finally sees where he is, looking straight at the artefact that made him see something that he doesn't understand yet.

"John… John are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" He slowly sits up on the steps, placing his hand over the side of his head "How long was I out?"

"You have been gone for five minutes… I was trying to –"

"Five minutes?!"

"Yes."

Chief gets back up "It has been more than five minutes…" He looks at the artefact "I saw something that's hard to explain, I think it was showing me something…"

"What did you see?"

"…. Hell….."

"So you have seen it…" Hayden ends up communicating with Chief yet again. "You saw it… The flames of hell itself, it's all real."

"That's what you have been doing… This is what the covenant wanted…" Chief responds to him

"That gate that the covenant wants… It's a hell gate!" Cortana said "The UAC has been using a hell gate to open hell…. Why the hell do you want to open hell!?"

"For the benefit of mankind… Hell is consumed by this argent energy; with it we can change the course of our technology… If we had this technology, we could have stand a chance against the covenant."

"What do you mean?" Chief asks

"That argent energy… if we had the technology we could have made our ships powerful; our weapons would have been stronger. We have contained the portal for years until the damn covenant showed up and I do not want this whole place fall, for years we have contain the demons in the pods and continued our work for mankind, it is mankind's best interest that we keep working until we are finally strong."

"The only way for mankind to survive is if I destroy the hell gate itself." He holds his double barrel ready.

"Chief there is a stairway underneath us, I detect that there's a room underground that shows strong dark matter energy. I think that is where we will find one of the guns."

"Let's go Cortana." He activates the console in front of him a causes the stairway to be seen underneath him.

"You are making a big mistake Spartan." Hayden said then loses contact with him

"I know what I'm doing." He started walking down those steps. "I now know who's behind all of this."

"You do?" Cortana asks

"I have a theory."

Further inside the Lazarus Labs, two elite zealots have brought the promethean what he needs. He stood in this small room with a large pod behind him, the power here was still on however the pod was smashed through from the outside, causing the liquid nitrogen to be pouring out of the glass, slowly unfreezing this demon for this man to awaken it to its natural glory.

"At long last…" He walks up to the elites holding the accumulators, one who was holding one of them lends it to him. "The power I need…" He grabs a hold of it with two hands. "To finally complete my task… But first…." He ends up twisting the top of the accumulator and causing it to blast out argent energy.

This energy of the accumulator was unstable and both the elites move away watching what's about to happen. This man would absorb all of the energy inside of this accumulator, gaining strength and finally showing his true colours to the elites by transforming once he got enough power inside his body. He transforms into the demon that Chief saw in that vision, appearing before them as this demon but not just any demon, he was a demon that the hell priests once served after their great Titan fell, you could say he was a king and ruler of hell after so many powerful demons are all dead because of the Doom Slayer.

After he absorbed all of its energy he ends up dropping the accumulator to the ground and looks to the elites. "An abomination!" One of them said dropping the two accumulators then draws his energy sword.

"It's a demon!" The other one also drew his energy sword.

"You call that a sword…." He moves his hand behind him then moves it out showing the skull like key, showing the Crucible in his hand and brings forth the orange energy blade that the Doom Slayer once used. "This… Is a sword…"

The two elites will end up lying dead on the floor, sliced right through them by this hell priest and with them dead he finally continued his plan by walking towards the large demon inside the pod with the accumulator, ready to place it through inside the chest of this demon to finally wake him up.

Once he placed that accumulator inside of the demon he takes a couple of steps back and watches and waits for him to wake up. "Awaken… My Harbinger of Doom."

Meanwhile the covenant leader Jul 'Mdama just got word that he lost contact with all of his infantry down there, finding out that the UAC has killed them all and there is no sign of the promethean and he is getting frustrated down there. The UAC was right on building an underground complex underneath the mountain, it becomes hard for the covenant to really take it by force but he wasn't going to end it here so he's preparing to send more troops down there for another wave attack.

As he stands on the bridge waiting for a respond for the teams ready to move down to the surface, an elite on another ship will contact Jul 'Mdama with an urgent message. "Shipmaster, the humans have brought reinforcements, there's a ship coming."

"Just one ship?" He turns his head to the side

"It's their flagship."

He sighs and turns back "This whole thing was a waste of time…" He started walking off "That holy one is probably dead down there…" He turns his head to the side while he started walking to the throne "Get us out of here now!"

The covenant fleet will take their leave out of here by flying back into space while the Infinity that arrived here a few minutes ago makes their way towards the covenant fleet, the ships prepare to escape the Infinity however once the Infinity got in range they quickly fired their front MAC rounds, penetrating through the top of a covenant battlecruiser while the others made the jump out of here while that ship ends up getting chains of explosions until finally it got obliterated by that shot.

"The enemy ships have escaped sir." One of the personnel's said on the bridge, turning his head to the side then back to his console.

"How many ships escaped?"

"Four ships escaped sir."

"Sir we also got contact on the surface of the planet, it's the UAC."

"Let's hear it." The captain walks up to the center of the bridge on this table with a console on top of it, showing a holographic appearance of doctor Samuel Hayden.

"Captain Del Rio… You came just in time to watch the covenant flee."

"Doctor Hayden, what's your situation down there?"

"The covenant has destroyed the entrance so we can't escape down here, you would have to dig your way to get to us."

"Well all due respect doctor Hayden we have to rescue the citizens from the city, I'm sure you and your people down there can wait for a while."

"That we could… But we are also dealing with a breach with our specimens. I require reinforcements and help with containment."

"You are not authorised to tell me what to do." He said placing his hands on the table leaning on it "The Infinity is here to help the people of the city, not the UAC."

"I am sure your higher ups would like to have the UAC operational, the UNSC and ONI needs us. Help neutralise the threat, protect the UAC personnel and retrieve UAC property."

Del Rio remains silent for a while moving back "I will deploy Spartans and get some builders to the site. You have been warned doctor Hayden, if these hostiles make it out of there then your whole corporation will go down in hell." He turns back and Hayden's holographic display vanishes.

Inside the hanger of the Infinity, Spartans and UNSC troops are soon to be deployed as pelicans comes into action and moves into their positions, ready to deploy ground forces and soon get the order to bring in some vehicles down there and some demolishers just to try and make a hole through the rubble so they can get in directly and help pull everyone out. The marines won't be waiting for that long so thanks to the covenant making holes on the surface and has a straight course down to the facility, they could just drop their troops down there to help contain the threat while they try to breach through the elevator area and bring everyone out of there alive.

When they got the full order, Commander Palmar will be walking over to the Spartans and others while Lieutenant Laskey walks with her to the others to tell them the situation down there, here to brief on their mission while the rest of the marines in this hanger are busy preparing to make their way to the city to see if everyone is safe.

"Listen up all of you, our orders are to contain a possible level five breach in the UAC. Covenant forces have caused heavy damage to the UAC and they require more Spartans down there to help, now I don't know what type of specimens or experiments got out but we have orders to kill all of these things, in a way it's a search and destroy."

"Our orders are to neutralise the threat, protect the personnel of the UAC and also retrieve UAC property." Palmar said stepping forward "Most of you marines will be at the surface with me, the rest of you will be going through another way through the facility, contain the threat and help get the people out of the fight."

"Now there are some Spartans already down there but they do require help." Laskey said "Captain Del Rio doesn't want you all to get new orders from the UAC personnel, you got your orders and you will get it done."

"Did you all get that?" Palmar asks seeing them nodding. "Alright, gear up and move out." She turns to the side and walks off with Laskey elsewhere in the hanger, the ones they spoke to will go off and gear up before moving out.

Laskey and Palmar walks off somewhere where they will walk up to this black Spartan-III sitting on some crates loading his weapon, pretty much the only Spartan here who is a Spartan-III while the others are all fours. They see him loading his assault rifle then places it on his back, taking a shotgun out of this case next to him and started loading the shells inside of it. Halfway he will turn his head towards them seeing Laskey and Palmar standing there, he gets off the crates and stands tall while loading his shotgun in front of them.

"So Spartan… You still want to get back into action after what just happen to you?" Palmar asks

"I know you have been through a lot but are you really ready to get back out there again?"

Once he finished loading his shotgun he places the gun on his back. "I'm ready to get back to work."

"Alright then… You have a go Spartan Reaper."


	7. Waking the Demons

In the UAC facility of the Lazarus Labs, Hunter and Pink decided to split ways so Pinky will take the two elite guards with her and go and secure half the facility by going to the experimental rooms, seeing just how much damage did the elites did to the place. Hunter will go alone through the facility to go find the Master Chief, trying to catch up to him while he goes further down where he might find something that will become a challenge to him.

When Pinky and the two guards arrive in the part of the experimental rooms, she ends up arriving down this corridor seeing some dead marines on the ground, all devoured and eaten even though they are dead. They slowly head through with caution knowing that whatever did them can't be far and they were right because just when they enter the next room, they discover something they have never seen before in their lives, since she is here she would have to fight like hell in order to survive against these demons that have been broken out of their pods and cages.

When they arrived in the next room they see these tall looking creatures crouching down devouring someone, devouring an elite zealot on the ground after they took it out. Once Pinky and the guards took aim these creatures looks towards them, seeing these tall looking imps the size of a Spartan, having a lot of these eyes and lets off a screech then charges towards them. Quickly the three fires all out at them, blasting them back and killing them instantly, seeing their bodies disintegrate on death before they hit the ground.

"What the hell were they?!" The elite guard said holding his machinegun

"Do I look like someone I know…" She looks to him "As long as they have a head, it's a weakness." She turns to the side seeing another imp landing on the ground, coming from the ceiling she quickly fires her plasma rounds killing it before it got close to them. "Let's move!"

They start moving further inside the experimental labs however the demons have already been released, everyone inside is all killed and teared apart by the demons and are probably scattered elsewhere but with only fifty pods broken through, it will not be enough to actually kill everyone here.

Elsewhere the Master Chief finally arrives through room protected by a strong door, the top of the door shows a writing saying 'Dark Matter Research'. Chief was able to unlock it and got on through however just when he walked right through the door he started to hear something, quickly turning back and aiming his double barrel, looking out at the hallways but no sign of anything so he started moving backwards then looks forward when he stood in the center, trying to find anything useful here.

"It seems that the UAC has been doing some research on a lot of stuff here about the hell gate." Cortana said while Chief looks around "Hold on Chief, I'm picking strong dark matter energy coming on the door on your right."

Chief ignores the computers and the other stuff in this room but he got a look at this small little container, holding this dark matter energy inside of it, it was just lying there on the table but he will look away and walks in the door and tries to unlock it but that didn't go well. Since he can't access the door he turns back and tries to plug Cortana inside a console, seeing if she can unlock the door.

"How far are we to the hell gate?" Chief asks her while she takes the controls

"We would have to go through a few more doors, we are almost there Chief… But Chief, what exactly did you see in 'Hell'?"

"The man in the armour that we saw in Hayden's office… I saw him Cortana, he was the Doom Slayer and I saw him kill a lot of monsters in this vision I saw."

"How did it end?"

"He was pulled into a trap and got sealed away."

"Do you think that Helix Stone wanted you to find him?"

"Maybe, but right now I have to stop someone –"

Just when he finished his sentence this demon comes running through the side, hitting against the wall and got a look towards Chief. Chief turns back when he heard the noise, seeing this demon letting off a roar when it comes charging towards him. He aims his double barrel and fires when it got closer, blasting right through the face and top of this demon and sends it falling to the ground right in front of him.

"What the hell was that?"

"Do you got the door opened?" Chief asks while reloading his double barrel, watching this demon fade away then looks at the front door.

"I'm almost…. Got it."

When the door finally opened, Chief pulled Cortana out of the console then quickly moved inside the other room while watching the front door, once inside the door will close and Chief will turn back seeing this square room with something in the center of it, having walls around it and only one door to walk inside but there's two windows on both sides of this small room in the middle. Chief will look through seeing this weapon inside this dark matter energy and these rods around them seem to be containing the dark matter energy. Chief walks over to the door of it then looks on the other side seeing another door, probably leads to the rest of the research of the dark matter energy but he ignores that for now and looks at the door trying to unlock it.

"Can I get through there?"

"I'm sure your armour can withstand that dark matter energy, just get the gun and get out of there."

"Alright." He unlocks the door and walks through.

When he got inside he noticed that the dark matter energy will end up being absorbed from the rods as they keep floating around it, once the rods have absorbed all the energy, all that was left of this weapon that just floats there, spinning around slowly for Chief to just pick it up. This large weapon contains dark matter energy in this container that shows on the top of the gun, the same container he saw in the other room, if he could find more of this dark matter energy he can use it but since there's only two containers then that's how many shots he can use.

When Chief walks out of there he will get contact by Spartan Hunter. "Master Chief do you read me…" Chief ends up getting some static on his coms "I'm heading to you…. UNSC forces…. Contact –"

"Hunter this is Sierra-One-One-Seven, can you read me?" He tries to respond to her while walking to the exit door, hearing nothing. "Hunter can you read?"

"We should get out of this room, maybe we can talk to her outside of this field."

"Right."

When Chief walks out of there, the UNSC finally arrived through the gaps of where the covenant landed through. Spartans will be deployed down here first then the marines, heading on through and try to deal with any containments and to deal with the UAC. The Spartans will order all personnel to retreat to the elevator entrance where the team on the surface tries to dig a way through to get them all out of there, the Spartans and the UAC marines will go off elsewhere to go to the Lazarus Labs and other places further underground to find anyone else down there, trying to get everyone out of here but the scientists try to get their hands on any stuff that's valuable because they don't want all their work go to waste. They take some hard drives, laptops, artefacts and anything else they can carry then will make their way to the elevator room.

Spartan Reaper and a few handful of Spartans will take the elevator and head down the way where Chief took, they will also get the company of eight marines from another elevator heading down to the Lazarus Labs. They will have to split up to get more ground so the marines and the Spartans will go to the experimental labs to help Pinky while Reaper and two Spartans will join him to go to the hell gate, unknown that Chief and Hunter are making their way towards it but they might be falling into a trap.

Elsewhere back to Pinky, she and one elite guard made it to the experimental room, firing off plasma round through this hell knight while moving back. The elite guard runs the other way while firing rounds to the side of the hell knight but he didn't see that spectre behind him, tackling him to the ground and ripping through his armour, biting through his flesh and giving him unimaginable pain. Pinky would see that and kept firing until that hell knight went down on one knee, quickly she runs up to it and lays two punches on both sides, the second punch smashed through the hell knight then would turn towards the spectre ready to fire when it raises its head towards her.

"What the hell?" She mumbles to herself then was about to pull the trigger however she felt another presence near her, turning her head seeing another spectre to the side of her. "Oh shit…"

She aims her gun to the one next to her however it ends up tackling her to the ground, tossing her weapon away from her reach. She struggles as it tries to bite her and she tries to get her combat knife, she ends up stabbing it through the belly of that spectre but then the other one joins in by biting her arm hard, penetrating through her arm and the one on top of her continues attacking and since she can't hold that one with one arm she can't hold the both of them, they will end up eating the hell out of her while she screams out loud and no one to help her escape from this.

Chief and Hunter continues moving through this hallway and was about to get into this room and discovers a few explosions going off, seeing this strange monster called a revenant comes forth into the room. When it looks towards them it started taking flight, firing rockets at them while Hunter runs forward firing her vortex rifle at it but Chief moves backwards firing his Chaingun at the revenant while it flies to the side then lands.

The revenant keeps firing and soon another one comes in. Hunter switches to her shotgun and started firing rounds at it while it flies through while Chief kept firing at the revenant until finally it went down, he turns to the other and started firing at the other one, helping Hunter penetrate through its chest but Hunter uses her boost jump in the air, getting closer to lay a punch across the face, sending it falling to the ground then ends it with a curb stomp on its face.

Hunter looks back to Chief "Let's go –" She suddenly takes a green fireball from the arm from that door, hitting her left arm and sending her falling to the ground.

Chief places the Chaingun on the ground and runs at her while switching to the double barrel "Hunter!"

Before he got close to her another demon will come forth from that door way, causing him to stop and see this new one standing before him. A large baron of hell comes forth bringing fear to the two Spartans, having the ground shake as it walks forth and lets off a screech at Chief while Hunter slowly crawls back then tries getting back up while firing her handgun at it to get its attention. Chief would quickly fire his double barrel at it, hitting its arm but it still goes after Hunter by jumping in the air and slamming hard on her back, sending her back to the ground and breaks through her back of her armour, that stomp of the hooves of that baron broke through her armour and damaged her spine badly. The baron turns to Chief then throws a green fireball at him while he moves to the side, firing his double barrel again while it comes leaping at him and slams to the ground close to him but he rolled out of the way, getting his back towards Hunter and finally switching to a bigger weapon and that's the dark matter gun.

"Let's see how this goes." He said while the baron turns towards him letting a screech at him.

He fires that gun, sending this strange dark matter rift through the air slowly and ends up going through the baron however it's causing major damage from the inside and out. Once that rift goes through the baron and hits the wall behind it, the rift explodes and sends this dark matter blast across the area consuming the baron and causing some parts of the demon to be removed before it could fall to the ground, falling at the feet of the Master Chief.

Chief looks at the gun then looks down at the baron. "You know… I think the title 'demon' doesn't suit you here anymore." Cortana said watching that baron fading to nothing.

"Yeah…" He was about to reload but he remembered something, turning back and running towards Hunter while she still lies there on the ground. He drops the gun next to her and turns her around, having her facing Chief as he crouches there looking down at her. "Hunter…."

She coughs through her helmet and her voice became weak. "Chief… Go on ahead…. Stop him… Before he releases the hell gate…"

"Hunter…."

"I'll be ok… We'll be ok with you here…" She slowly raises her hand to him, ended up poking at his visor before lowering her hand down.

Chief was force to slowly put her down then gets back up off the ground, taking her shotgun then takes his dark matter gun and reloads it with the last dark matter energy he has. He quickly makes his way through the door, making his way to the hell gate and running as fast as he can, holding that shotgun ready to finally get this over with once and for all.

In the room where the hell gate is, showing this wide room with the front of it showing the gate that has the shape of a wide hexagon but it shows nothing on the inside, just the border lines and this ramp in front of it. There is a window facing the gate that shows a control room where the demon was able to get inside and placed an accumulator inside a cylinder gap hole where it needs to be placed, turning on the power here and slowly sending that argent energy through the gate so he can create the rift hole. Once he activated the hell gate he quickly smashes the right equipment, making sure no one disables it then would leave that room and makes his way to the portal directly by going through this opened blast door and goes walking right in front of it, watching the argent energy pouring out on the borders of this gate until it becomes a rift.

"At long last… The hell gate…" He said walking up the ramp watching the gate slowly opens up. "Finally…"

He turns back when he sensed someone coming down the hallway and running into the room, seeing the Master Chief yet again but face to face. Just when he runs in the room seeing the demon first time, he got caught in a little flashback yet again of that time when he was in the mind of the Doom Slayer, seeing the same one that sealed him away.

"Master Chief…."

Chief quickly took aim at his face then fired his shotgun, firing at his face and causing his head to turn back and his upper body turning to the side. When Chief lowered his gun and waits for it to look back to him, he sees the demon looking back to him, showing the mark he did to him. The demon shows this hole through his right eye where Chief fired that shell, Chief will also see that his eye slowly regenerates itself until it's back to what it was before. Chief was about to quickly switch to his dark matter gun but it was the demons turn to attack, quickly raising his hand and sending Chief flying back and smacking against the window, he couldn't move or do anything while this demon holds him where he is.

"The Master Chief… At long last we meet." The demon said walking closer to him "I have to admit I was scared at first when I saw you, you do remind me of someone I know…" He stands in front of him looking up at him while still having his hand aiming at him to hold him.

"The Doom Slay –"

"Do not speak of his name!" He ends up slowly tightening the grip on Chief, feeling like he's being crushed by a large hand. "That man is gone… Because of him he ruined everything… He ruined every work I have done for my master, stopping the breaches, killing the Titan, murdering my hell priests and killing the lord of terror. Now he is sealed away forever."

"…"

"After I sealed him away I finally found a way to get back into the galaxy, but I was delayed yet again by the blasted Prometheans. They locked me inside a prison, but it's a good thing that these 'Covenant' are so stupid enough to release me, all I have to do is play my part and be a Promethean, then they would help me attack Argent so I can finally return back to hell."

The demon lowers his hand, he stopped tightening up but he was still stuck up there. The demon will walk back on the ramp when the portal finally opens up, showing this orange energy swirling around like a vortex. Once it was ready he started walking up closer to the portal then looks back to Chief while he just watches and can't do anything.

"The Awakening of the hell gate has started… The Apocalypse… Will soon to happen… And you Master Chief, you will not get in my way. You may resemble that 'Man' but you will never become someone like him, just a false man."

He raises his hand in front of him again, getting Chief off the wall and gets him floating forward for a bit, not knowing that there's a blue vortex opening up behind him against the window. "Now meet my Harbinger of Doom." He pushes his hand forward sending Chief flying back and sending him through that vortex.

Chief gets sent elsewhere, appearing somewhere so quickly in just half a second. He ends up appearing somewhere else in the facility, landing hard on the ground and getting this strange orange electrical energy for only a while. As he lies there, Cortana calls to him but Chief can only hear static for a while. Kept hearing static when he slowly tries to get up but when that electrical energy fades, he could finally hear her.

"John.. Come on, get up!"

Chief slowly gets back up. "Cortana…"

"John we have to go, that guy opened the hell gate. He's going to bring the whole damn apocalypse upon this facility."

"The apocalypse… It hasn't happened yet…" He looks around seeing he's in this huge square room. "Where are we…"

"Uhm… John… We are not alone."

This large slam causing the whole area in this room to shake will be heard from behind them, when Chief quickly takes his double barrel and turns around seeing the biggest demon he has ever seen. This large Balgar demon stands there looking down at him, a demon with a metallic leg and arm, the arm was replaced with a large cannon that's unknown on what will be firing out of it. It lets off a roar down at him while he slowly moves backwards, lowering the double barrel while that Cyberdemon raises it's cannon at him ready to shoot.


	8. Keep shooting until it dies

Specimen: CD-587  
Name: Cyberdemon  
Former Name: Harbinger of Doom  
Original Name: Balgar Demon  
Weakness: Remove the Argent Accumulator out of the demons chest  
How to kill it: Keep shooting at it until it dies

The Master Chief is in trouble now as he goes face to face against one of the deadliest demon warriors ever, the great Cyberdemon. This great Cyberdemon wields its large cannon down at the Master Chief while letting off a roar, the demon was about to face the humans yet again like it did long ago when he used to have his original arm and leg but was stolen from him, a certain someone manage to defeat him and sent him back into hell but he did warn that victor that one day he will return and now he is back to kill the humans, to also kill a certain someone.

While Chief moves away from this Cyberdemon, it was about to attack however gunshots go off as Reaper and four Spartans along with two marines ends up running inside the room, guns blazing at the Cyberdemon and getting it towards them. Reaper will signal the others to spread out when it takes aim towards them, walking forward while firing off rockets towards them and getting the Spartans running to the sides or rolling out of the way however one marine ended up taking two hits from those rockets, getting his face and top right body removed.

Chief will join in the fight by firing his double barrel and starts running towards them, when he runs to the side reloading the double barrel and looking over to the Spartans, he got his eyes towards Reaper while he looks back to him. Both shock to see each other again after so many years went by, Reaper had finally found his older brother.

"John….?"

"Kane…?"

Reaper looks back to the Cyberdemon seeing it swinging its arm sending two of these orange energy waves at him, causing him to jump then duck then rolls to the side closer to Chief. He crouches there reloading his assault rifle then throws it towards Chief, taking out a shotgun and started firing while Chief ditches the double barrel and catches the gun and joins the fight against the Cyberdemon.

Everyone moves around shooting at the demon while it deals with them. The Cyberdemon will stand in the middle, firing off rocks from its back and sending them blasting around them, causing them all to run out of the rockets fire however the other marine went down and a Spartan got injured. He fell to the ground but he got back up and tried to charge this Spartan laser, he was about to fire but the Cyberdemon charged his cannon and fired first, blasting his chest and sending him smashing against the wall and fell to the ground. The other one that was armed with an LMG kept firing while running to the Spartan laser, seeing the Cyberdemon swinging its arm to send that energy waves at him, jumping up higher to avoid them but that Cyberdemon ends up dashing towards him and punches its sharp blade attach to its arm right through that Spartans chest, swinging his arm towards the others and sending his body flying back and slamming on the ground in front of them.

"Damn that thing is strong!" One of the Spartans said running closer to Chief, reloading his assault rifle.

"Cortana… Is there a way to kill it?"

"When I was looking through the Lazarus Labs data files for a moment I saw the image of the Cyberdemon!"

"Figure it out!" Reaper shouts to them then looks over to the dead Spartan with the Spartan laser near him. "I got that weapon, cover me."

"I'm on it." Chief quickly takes out his dark matter gun and runs towards the Cyberdemon, seeing it about to aim its cannon at him.

"That thing on the chest!" Cortana shouts "It's an Argent Accumulator, it's the only thing keeping it alive!"

Reaper started running towards the dead Spartan while the Cyberdemon was about to fire at Chief, seeing Chief fire the last dark matter round towards the Cyberdemon by getting that energy blasting through the Cyberdemon, damaging it and causing this purple and black electrical disturbance around the Cyberdemon when it went through him. That dark matter round exploded when it got behind the Cyberdemon, disabling the Cyberdemon for enough time for Reaper to run over to get the Spartan laser and take aim then quickly charges it up and fires through the chest of the Cyberdemon however he didn't shoot through of where the Accumulator was.

"Damnit I missed…" Reaper said aiming the Spartan laser.

"Plan B." Chief drops the gun as he runs over to the Cyberdemon, quickly getting on it while it's weakened right now.

He jumps on the metallic leg and once he got on the Cyberdemon he sees the target he needs to get by punching through the chest where the Argent Accumulator is and grabbing it, pulling it right out then jumps off of the Cyberdemon while he falls to the ground. He holds the Accumulator while that Cyberdemon stood there, taking aim however without the Accumulator as its heart, it just falls back collapsing to the ground dead.

Cortana sighs when Chief got back up "You did it…"

"Yeah…" He turns his head towards Reaper when he started walking over to him, grabbing two SMG's from a dead Spartan.

"You haven't changed a bit huh John." He said to him placing the two guns on both sides of his legs "I knew you would come back."

"It's good to see you too brother." Chief lends his hand out for a handshake.

Reaper would grab his hand but he got close to give him a hug with his other hand. Chief would do the same thing, hugging him back for a while then moves away from one another. "Uhm can you guys do this another time." Cortana will intervene in this reunion. "We got a demon to kill."

"Your right." Chief said turning his head to the Cyberdemon then back to Reaper. "Kane, we have to destroy the hell gate. It's the only way to stop the demons from destroying the UAC."

"My orders are to neutralise enemy threats, protect the civilians and retrieve UAC property." He takes out his shotgun and started reloading it in front of him. "Destroying the hell gate isn't UAC property."

"Did you guys say a hell gate?" The Spartan that was still alive heard their conversation, standing behind them carrying an assault rifle.

Suddenly before they could get back to killing demons, I think they are about to join demons as that Argent Accumulator Chief is holding started to get unstable, getting this energy wrapped around it and causing it to shake in his hands. Quickly the Master Chief was force to throw the Accumulator in the air, seeing it spinning around in front of them and a sudden flashbang happened, blinding them for a few seconds but that triggered a hell wave, stead of going through the hell gate they ended up being in hell due to the unstable of the Accumulator.

The three Spartans in this room stood right in hell itself, appearing in this wide area with broken walls made of stones and bones of the fallen. The ceiling was not there, showing the burning skies of hell itself, only one way out of there and that's a large door up ahead with three skulls on it, the only way for them to get out however they were focusing on where they are right now.

"Oh… My… God…"

"Uhh Chief… Where are we?" Cortana said in a frightened way.

Chief held his assault rifle ready. "Were in hell."

"You don't have to tell me." Reaper loads his shotgun while looking around "Now I have seen everything…"

"This can't be happening…" The Spartan said taking a few steps away from the two, having his head looking around the place. "I don't want to die here in hell!"

"Bloody hell can this get any worse?" Cortana asks

A sudden electrical blast occurs near them, quickly the three aimed their weapons towards it. They see the electrical blast shooting through the body of the Cyberdemon as it too came with them on this ride but was still on the ground, obtaining new power from the electrical blast. They see it raising its arm in the air absorbing the power and soon once it got enough, slowly the Cyberdemon rides back up once again, here to give them a fight all over again.

"…"

"… Cortana…"

The Cyberdemon attacks once again by swinging its hand sending those energy waves at them, getting them to scatter while firing back at the Cyberdemon yet again. Reaper will fire his shotgun at the Cyberdemon for a while as he goes running around it, switching to a Spartan laser again to fire however it dashed towards the other Spartan as he stood behind the walls, when he saw it coming he didn't have time to avoid the attack and got himself crushed by the arm of the Cyberdemon against the wall, sending him blasting right through it and sending him falling into the void of hell.

Chief runs back over to Reaper when the Cyberdemon slowly turns towards them. "It's only us two now…" Chief said to him.

"Whatever happens brother, don't get yourself killed." He aims the Spartan laser at it.

"I won't." Chief charges first throwing a grenade at it while firing his assault rifle.

The Cyberdemon dashes to the side then started firing its rockets at him while he runs, moving around avoiding those rockets while Reaper runs to the side charging that laser, trying to get a good hit at the Cyberdemon. Before he could fire he didn't expect the Cyberdemon would punch the ground with its arm, lifting its arm up and creates two rock walls on both sides of Chief as he got nowhere to go but forward towards it. Quickly noticing the Cyberdemon sends forth a few wave attacks at him, he would have to duck then jump a few times and kept avoiding the attacks until suddenly he takes a hit to the chest by one of the wave attacks, sending him flying back and crashing the ground hard while his shields broke and the rock wall crumbles.

The Cyberdemon takes a few steps while Chief lies there looking at it, it was about to charge it's cannon to fire at him however Reaper quickly fired first. He sends that laser blast through the side of the cannon of the Cyberdemon, causing the demon to whimper as the cannon gets electrifies for a moment.

Reaper runs over to Chief to help get him up. "Come on brother this isn't over."

The two looks back seeing the Cyberdemon calmed and was about to take aim yet again to finish them off, what the Cyberdemon didn't know is that it's cannon is heavily damage thanks to that laser. It was about to fire however the Cyberdemon looks at the cannon seeing it's not firing, seeing it's about to rebound bad for the Cyberdemon as suddenly the Cyberdemon finally went down for action, it ended up obliterating the cannon and also destroying the Cyberdemon in the process, splattering its blood and guts all over the place, covering the two Spartans in its blood. The only thing that was left of the Cyberdemon is its bloodied hooves lying there on the ground, the two Spartans just stood there, they couldn't believe what they just saw.

"Well… I didn't see that coming…" Cortana said

"Yeah…" Reaper said getting up and lifting Chief off the ground. He looks back down at his bloodied armour then to Chief. "Well that was fun…"

"Yeah… fun…" He looks to the Cyberdemon "What a pain in the ass…"

"Well anyways… Should we go?" Cortana asks 'There's a door up ahead that just opened up the moment that Cyberdemon got killed."

"Yeah." Reaper looks over to the door opening, placing his Spartan laser on his back. "Through hell…."

"I forgot all about that." Chief reloads his assault rifle "I don't have much left, how much do you got?"

Reaper looks to him "One laser shot left." He then looks back to the door and started walking over the blood to get to the door. "Come on brother."

"Right…" He follows him towards the door then looks to the bloodied hooves of the Cyberdemon before he walks past it. "Good fight…"


	9. Phobos

Trapped inside the worst place no one would ever want to go to, two powerful hyper-lethal Spartans are trapped here in hell with trillions of demons all across this world, different types of demons and rare demons that thirst for blood, it has been a long time since the demons have fed on live humans however it will take more than just a horde of imps to kill these two Spartans.

As the two walk down this hellish hallway, discovering that there haven't been any signs of any demons around, this could feel like this is becoming a trap soon. While they keep walking, Chief and Reaper did want to know about what has been happening before they go running into action.

"You have been looking for me for that long?" Chief asks while walking behind Reaper.

"I was, but then I got some orders and I was force to abandon you." Reaper said turning his head to the side then to the door in front of him, seeing it opening up by itself "I knew you would survive, others believe it too but…. They still wanted me to become the next…"

"The next?"

Reaper would turn back when he walked through the doorway. "The next Master Chief, the first Spartan five."

"There planning on making Spartan fives?" Cortana asks

"Not really." He looks forward "This training is much tougher than a Spartan four." He keeps walking "I heard that they are only choosing one person to become the next Spartan five, to become the next Master Chief like you."

"I heard the UAC was planning on making the next Spartan."

"Yeah well… A lot has changed when you were gone."

"So tell me… How come you're not the Master Chief?" Chief stops while Reaper kept going for a bit but eventually he turns back to him.

"John…"

They both would hear this screeching sound coming in the distance, causing them to look back and quickly run forward to get in position. They both appear in this large but small area with stairway in front of them, there are two more stairways on the left and right at the top, it will take them through two doors and both Reaper and Chief runs up the first steps and both looks at the two doors while watching each other's backs.

"What do you think that is?" Chief said taking out his assault rifle

"One way to find out." He said while taking out two SMGs "You ready to go again brother?"

"Yeah…"

As the two wait for whatever is coming through one of the doors. A baron will come walking through on the left side of the doorway, standing at the top of the stairway looking down at Reaper and getting Chief's attention when he looked towards it, both aim their guns at it as it lets off a screech at the two.

"That demon…" Reaper mumbles "I have seen it before…"

"You have?"

"Yeah… Long ago, before I came here…"

As the two look towards this baron of hell, another one will come through the other door and does the same thing to the other. Both the two looks back then Chief ends up going back in position before, standing behind his brother while aiming his assault rifle at the baron and holding a grenade at the ready.

"Here we go….."

Both the barons would jump down across the stairway to stomp on the two, both of the Spartans quickly jumped out of the way by jumping down on both sides of the bottom stairway before the barons could stomp the ground on where they were before, when the two Spartans hit the ground, Chief would leave behind a grenade with the pin removed and that explosion damages the two barons but it only slowed them down.

This just got them madder and the two turns towards them, both the Spartans aimed their weapons and started firing a couple of rounds through them before they are force to move away as the two barons throws these green fireballs at them before they could jump down. Reaper would roll out of the way when his baron lands in front of him, he kept moving away while firing off rounds at it through the face and the chest but that only slowed them down, once he ran out of ammo he jumps up on the stairway before the baron could grab him then quickly runs up a few steps to get higher than the baron for him to jump down, drawing out this energy blade out of his right wrist of his arm and ends up stabbing it right through the back of the baron, getting that energy blade through the mouth then tried to swing the energy blade upwards just to send this large cut through the top of the head if it had a brain he could have killed it. When it went on its knees, Reaper jumps off and looks back seeing it fall to the ground and soon it would just disintegrate itself.

On Master Chief's side, Chief was still firing rounds at his baron when he moves back firing the last of his rounds before that baron tries to claw his body, missing twice while he fired but when he ran out of ammo the baron finally got him by sending his gun through the wall then lays a strike across his chest, deflecting most of the damage with his shield then tries to attack it by drawing out a combat knife and ends up slicing through the knee of it, getting behind it and was about to stab it in the back however the baron turns back and sends a green fireball at him, blasting his chest and sending him smacking against the wall and collapsing on the bloodied floor while the baron comes walking over to him.

His chest plate manages to block that blast as his shield didn't have time to recharge, that blast did damage him well and was hard for him getting back up but it's probably because of what that demon did to him before, hurting him more and this baron is going to finish it off.

"John… John get up now!" Cortana shouts at him while he looks up at the baron.

Reaper would quickly come to save his older brother by running on the stairway then jumps down at the baron to get its attention, stabbing his energy blade through the chest of that baron and getting that baron to fall back on the ground. Reaper quickly kept punch-stabbing the baron a few times to the chest then wraps this up with a stab through the head, finishing it off before it could grab him.

Reaper gets up off the baron and walks over to help his brother up, he gets him sitting against the side of the wall while the baron disintegrates. "John… You going to be alright?" he asks while whispering.

"Yeah… I'm fine, I've been through worse than this…" He tries to get up but Reaper helps him in the end.

"I think the covenant and the flood are far worse than demons."

"I guess so…"

"Can you walk?" He moves away from him when Chief got up.

"Yeah… I'm ok."

Reaper gives him a hit on the side of his arm "Don't you dare die on me now brother, we still got work to do." He turns back and started walking back to the stairway.

"It's going to be a problem without guns…" Chief started walking after him then started jogging up the stairs to try and catch up to Reaper.

"We'll think of something… But first we should deal with this." Reaper stops at the top of the stairway, looking at the two stairways that leads to two different locations. "Which one should we take?"

"Cortana… There a way to find out which way we can take?" He asks when he made it up there with Reaper.

"I have no idea, it's up to you guys."

"Well then, let's go right then, right?"

"Right."

"Right." Reaper takes point and started walking up the stairway on the right, getting Chief to follow him up there.

"So you said you seen that demon before." Chief said when he made it up the stairs

"I have… During my failed mission before I went on board the Infinity." He keeps walking "You're not the only one fighting monsters from a dimensional world."

"You fought these demons?"

"No, I fought something else in another dimensional world. I saw this demon before once, let's just say that where I fought…" He stops "I really don't want to talk about what happen on my mission."

"Sorry brother… But you looked like you seen this before other than that mission of yours."

"I saw a terminal inside a Forerunner structure before I got pulled into a dimensional world. I saw a war that was unknown to me." He looks out this small opening on the wall. "I saw a war between these demons and a race that I have never seen before…"

"You think these demons fought the Forerunners?"

"Maybe…" He turns to Chief "The Flood couldn't be the only ones fighting them, maybe these demons attacked first or after."

"What do you think Cortana?"

"Hard to say really, but what I don't understand is that this demon escaped hell, got captured by these 'Prometheans' and used the Covenant to get back into hell. Why?"

"Maybe he needed something in the galaxy before returning to hell." Chief said looking at Reaper as he started walking off. "We probably have to see in order to understand, but if these 'Prometheans' captured him, then there's a way to defeat him."

"Maybe… But maybe there's a –"

A sudden gunshot went off, echoing the place and causing them to stop and look around, hearing that gunshot was close by to them, if there was someone out here then there's a chance to get some help. Both of them would double time to find out where that gunshot came from, where they will find a marine that is fighting like hell against the demons.

Outside of the rooms where the two Spartans finally got out, they will finally be able to see this large open field, seeing the skies burning in orange flames. The large open view can be stretched thousands of miles, a large hellish wasteland where thousands of demons and maybe more of them that lurks in the flaming cracks of hell but out there, someone who isn't a demon is fighting off against these demons, fighting off against these demon warriors with purple skin and covered in different types of plated armour and faces, all look different from one another but they are all the same, all smarter than regular demons and uses hellish weaponry instead of doing melee fatalities. Carrying these strange looking rifles that shoots off little red projectiles, firing off like a marksman rifle just without the scope, firing off rounds towards this small area where this human is making a stand against them.

The human who is making a stand against the demon warriors, wearing this orange heavy plated armour set, advanced and similar to a Spartan class however he looks more muscular than a Spartan but his height isn't closer to a Spartan either. The man was hiding behind this stone cube against some stone ruins, carrying a shotgun which only had a few shells left. He would finally come out of cover and started firing off some rounds, shooting at the closest one and sending him flying back, turning his gun to another warrior and sends that shell through the hell then two more shells through another one, one to the chest and the other through the left shoulder. He was about to shoot another one however he ran out of shells then got into cover however he took four hits to the chest and head before he ducks down, they didn't pierce through his armour but they did go deep, one even showed a crack on his helmet.

With him out of ammo he would grab this blade that is advanced, this titanium made sword with this small orange flaming rod where the sharp end was supposed to be, it could cut through things quickly than a chainsaw. Just as he was about to come out and charge at the last demon warriors, Reaper will come over to join this marine by jumping in the air then does a boost jump in the air towards them, blasting the ground and sending three demon warriors flying back on the ground. Chief would be nearby carrying the Spartan laser while Reaper goes and strikes the demons down with his energy blade, Chief will be watching over him when he discovered a Mancubus coming over towards them, quickly charging the Spartan laser, blasting through the belly and sending that Mancubus' gut blasting to bits. One more shot was left and he discovered another baron of hell that just spawned nearby, he quickly fired at it and manage to obliterate the whole right arm of it, causing it to take a few steps before collapsing dead on the ground.

Once the demons are down, Reaper takes one of the demon weapons off the ground and Chief walks down towards them while still carrying the Spartan laser, the two comes together while the orange marine stood where he was looking at the two. He soon got his eyes locked to the Master Chief, walking towards the two while leaning his blade on his shoulder.

"Who the hell are you people?" The man said standing in front of him.

"They call me Reaper."

"They call me the Master Chief."

"Huh…" He looks back to Chief "I thought you were someone else…"

"The Doom Slayer?"

"Yeah…. How do you know him?"

"Long story…"

"Just who are you?" Reaper asks when he turned his head to the side to the open view then back to him.

"My name is Phobos, I'm a Night Sentinel."

"And… Why the hell is a Night Sentinel living here in hell?"

"Long story… But I can tell you two are not from around here aren't you… How did you get into hell?"

"We got teleported." Chief said

"Teleported…" He slightly laughs under his helmet "Well you picked a perfect place." He turns back "Well then… We shouldn't be out here for long." He turns his head to the side "Come with me if you want to live." He then walks off.

Both the two looks to him then decided to follow him since they got no choice. Both the Spartans will follow a Night Sentinel to his hideout, this small little place where he kept it under his control. They will have to go underground where they will appear in this place where the interior looks like a medieval gothic interior of a castle however it's all in ruins, the outside was completely destroyed in ruins and consumed by corpses, flames and blood.

"So is it just you here?" Reaper asks as they follow him underground looking at the interior of the place.

"There used to be more than just me." Phobos said while he keeps walking "I had a woman with me a while back but… She didn't make it." He walks up to this stone throne where he will sit down on it, leaning his sword on the side of it. "Welcome to my place."

"How long have you been down here?" Chief asks when looking to the left, through another room that lies in rubble.

"Too long… Me and the others with me came into hell to survive…"

"Survive?"

"Before I go right into the details…" He leans forward "I want to know about your stories, how did you get in here and why?"

Reaper looks to Chief. "Should we tell him?"

"Yeah…" Chief looks to him "We need your help, Phobos."

"Hmn?"

-Half an hour later-

Phobos was thinking for a while when the two discuss mostly everything they know about what's been happening, Cortana also got involved and introduced herself to Phobos and all Phobos would do is listen and understand the situation however there was some parts that he didn't believe, the rest he would but some he believed it could be fictional.

Phobos would also tell them about his story for being here, telling them that he too is a human like them but his race is different than theirs, far advanced than theirs and lives somewhere very far away. They have never faced the Covenant before but they know about the demons, the Forerunners and the Prometheans, it is possible that during that time when the Forerunners repopulated worlds, they manage to send two human species to two planets and not one, one on Earth and the other elsewhere.

"So… The UAC, the hell gate, the Balgar Demon, Covenant, the Prometheans, this strange demon controlling this operation, your human culture and the Doom Slayer…"

"Do you believe us?" Reaper asks

"Yeah I do, some of that stuff is already know. I know about the Prometheans and the hell gates, and that demon that you fought to get here, I seen it before. But…" He leans back "I don't believe this demon you say, it's just a story, it's just some regular demon that we fought before. The Doom Slayer doesn't exist anymore, if he was real he died long ago."

"Seriously?"

"You know about the Prometheans and the hell gates?" Chief asks

"Yes… where I am, the Prometheans live on our planet. Long ago we went to war against them when we discovered them, that was a time i wasn't even born because it happened thousands of years ago."

"And the hell gate?"

"Oh yeah... Well thousands of years later we found that gate and we thought of using it."

"You really use a hell gate?"

"Of course we do, we contain it and thanks to the Prometheans and their advanced weaponry, we use them as sentinels to protect us if we fail to contain it. We did get an accident and caused the demons to spread but we ended up containing it."

"So what do you know of the Doom Slayer?" Cortana asks

"Some stories that we heard from the Prometheans and their terminals, date back to an ancient war that happened long ago. A war against a human race and the Prometheans fighting against the demons, it ended when the Doom Slayer that time closed the rifts and ended the apocalypse. Some stories tell that he fought some giant Titan of hell." He slightly laughs "Yeah right."

"And what do you mean the Doom Slayer in that time?" Cortana asks "Was there another one?"

"Well we believed there was a Doom Slayer in that time, he was killed after the war finally ended. Another Doom Slayer was reborn and joined the war against the Prometheans, after that was dealt with we all dealt with the demons when we couldn't contain the portal. Doom Slayer went through it and took care of it but that was the last time we saw him."

"I saw a vision telling that he was sealed away by the demon we mention; could he still be alive?"

"Maybe." He shrugs "It's possible that he's still alive in stasis but I have never seen him, I have only travelled around many places and cleared those places for a bit until they overrun it again. I have never found any trace of the Doom Slayer."

"Maybe you're in the wrong area." Cortana asks "This is a big place isn't it?"

"Of course it is… It's a giant planet full of trillions of demons..."

"I saw that demon send the Doom Slayer into a sarcophagus." Chief said "Some type of structure, he's probably still keeping him there."

"Maybe… Although… I did notice that the more I get close to something important around here, the more I get attacked by more demons, the more I'm force to retreat."

"So you got anything about what this demon was mention could really be?"

"There is a theory about the demon your mentioning. They say that the Doom Slayer in that time had a son, he ended up getting corrupted and twisted by the hell priests. They turned him into something, he has a name but that name has been forgotten. He calls himself 'The Icon of Sins'."

"The Icon of Sins?"

"Some big shot… I don't know."

"Well this has been an interesting story but…" Cortana said "Shouldn't we be finding a way to get the hell out of here?"

"We need to get out of hell right now… Back to the UAC before the demons overrun the whole facility." Chief said

"A hell gate will create a portal here while the gate stays active on your planet." Phobos gets up "If you have a way to get out of here then I'm coming with you."

"Could always return to where you're from." Reaper said "If your people open your hell gate."

"Yes well… Good luck waiting for the portal to reopen again."

"Well then… We should go, but do you have any weapons?" Chief asks

"Well… I do have one weapon left, It's a weapon like I got here." He taps on the handle of his sword.

"Chief will take it." Reaper said "I still got this." He raises his arm out, showing the energy blade in front of Phobos.

"It will take more than just an energy dagger to take down a baron of hell."

Chief turns back "We better get the hell out of here then."


	10. All hell breaks loose

Back in the UAC facility, the UNSC are slowly escorting the scientists out of here while they go securing the areas. Half the facility around the Lazarus Labs got pulled into lockdown thanks to VEGA who thought of slowing down the demons, giving the people enough time to escape by retreating back to the destroyed elevator area and wait for the search and rescue teams to breach through the rubble to get them out of there, some would be going through the holes that the covenant made in order to get in here, the UNSC would send down a long rope and try to get some people climbing up there.

Some of the Spartans will be standing around the vicinity securing the areas, locked and loaded and waiting for them to get the order to retreat. Rookie would be with some of the marines nearby, still carrying the Phalanx Gun but only has two rounds left, he couldn't find any more rounds so he has to use it well.

One of the Spartans nearby who was carrying a shotgun would radio topside to see what's going on. "This is Spartan Portman, what's taking you guys so long?"

"Were breaching through the elevator room in thirty minutes, just wait a little longer."

"I don't believe this shit…" He looks to another Spartan who was kneeling down fixing this door, trying to figure out the passcode. "And what the hell are you doing?"

"We got contact that there's still some scientists down in the dig site." He said while trying to figure out the passcode. He continues pressing the buttons until the door is opened. "This door can get us down there."

He sighs and walks over, moving him out of the way and causing him to get back up while he crouches down trying to disciple the code. "I'll try it."

Rookie looks over to them then started walking off, going to the Argent Facility with four of the marines, getting another Spartan who was female, walking over to the two to see what's going on. Just when she got closer to them she gets contact from VEGA on her radio.

"Warning, Lazarus Lab has been breached, the demons are coming through. Containment is advice."

She turns around "Can you say that again? I could have sworn you said demons…"

Portman finally got the door unlocked, getting back up off the ground and turns towards the Spartan. He gets his back towards the door that slowly opens up, not realising what lies right behind him. "That wasn't so hard now was it –"

A hell knight grabbed him from behind, having its claws over his head and ended up snapping his neck instantly, killing him before he hit the ground. The hell knight would let off a roar and causing the two Spartans to quickly take aim at it, the Spartan who stood near Portman was about to open fire however the hell knight comes hitting him back and sending him collapsing to the ground, the hell knight then stomps on his face while the imps behind it charges towards the female Spartan when she started firing her battle rifle at them, killing two of the imps before retreating back.

"We have a breach!"

The demons would make their way through the facility as they got three ways of getting through, the imps that are tall and small along with the hell knights would be charging through first while the rest are coming in later. They come swarming through the doors, attacking everyone as they were caught by surprised. The demons swarmed right through them, the marines would fire at them but they only killed one or two before they get tackled down and get eaten alive like they were being devoured by the undead.

In one of the rooms, a baron of hell comes breaching through one of the doors, three marines were inside of this area and two of them were near the door. That baron ended up grabbing both their faces and slamming them to the ground, crushing their heads and splattering their blood over the ground. The other marine started firing a few rounds at the baron before it turns to him, throwing a fireball at him and sending him blasting against the wall when he took that hit to the chest. Another marine that was in the hall notices the baron when he was about to go running past the door, quickly firing his grenade launcher at it but he too took a hit to the chest by a fireball, getting slammed against the wall while two marines goes running past his body, retreating back to the others while a few small imps chases after them, throwing some fireballs at them.

Rookie retreated into Argent Facility in this square looking bunker area where there was a weapon in the center of the room with two other rooms that looks the same, both appears to be testing for some Argent energy for weapons. He was with six marines and two scientists inside the room, standing by the entrance door while firing off rounds at the demons when they spotted them charging at them, four marines stood there on both sides of the door, two were standing up by the door firing off their assault rifles while the other two crouching down next to them, firing their battle rifles. They devastated the demons well and they are holding them back but once they run out of ammo, it's going to be a problem.

When Rookie moves to the door, a Mancubus will be coming down the hallway while the marines were reloading, quickly the Mancubus fired off two fireballs in the air and causing the marines to retreat because when it hits the ground, it sends off flames on the ground, getting them out of the way just to avoid burns. When the Mancubus moves closer, Rookie takes the front door and aims his Phalanx Gun at it then fired, blasting the chest and almost caused it to tip back but the Mancubus kept coming then he fired again and sends that Mancubus blasting the upper part of its body. He then backs off when he ran out of ammo and the marines got back in position, firing off against this hell knight that was coming then Rookie helped them out by taking out a shotgun and started firing a few shells through the chest before it got closer, sending that beast collapsing right in front of them.

"All units this is Spartan Palmer; I need everyone to fall back to the exit immediately. Everyone get the hell out of here!"

"We got to get through." One of the marines said looking at Rookie "You need to clear a path."

"We can't hold them for much longer!" One of them said with the battle rifle, he ran out of ammo then quickly gets an assault rifle from another marine.

One of the scientists walks over to Rookie seeing him carrying the Phalanx Gun "Is that gun out? There's a weapon inside that bunker." He looks behind him then back to him "It's an ID Tech six, I think it can rip and tear those monsters to oblivion."

"Well I got news for you pal." One of the marines looks to him "None of us can get through the door."

A sudden explosion goes off in one of the other rooms, when Rookie moves to the side to see it he notices a marine firing off a few rounds in there as a summoner appears in that room, sending off this flaming wave at him, sawing right through his chest diagonally like it was nothing while three imps comes running out of the room. Rookie fired off a few shells then threw a grenade in that room, seeing the summoner teleported in this room to avoid the explosion and was about to send a fire wave at him but Rookie shot two rounds through the chest and causes it to teleport back inside that room again, preparing to summon a hell knight while Rookie moves to the door, reloading his shotgun. The others would secure the main door while Rookie deals with this, seeing the hell knight coming he moves the other way to get the hell knight to go after him and not the others, firing off a few shells to the head then to the leg, getting it to crouch down for him to lay some punches across the face to remove the head. He notices the summoner returns and turns towards the marines, sending off another flaming wave at one of the scientists, sawing right through his gut vertically while Rookie runs at the summoner then fired one shell right through the back of the head point blank, splattering the blood on the ground and watches as this summoner falls to the ground.

Just when he was about to reload his shell, he looks to that room again and got attacked by a Pinky. It tackles him to the ground and tries to eat him while he tries to fight back by grabbing its mouth, stopping it from biting him and he couldn't get up or get his shotgun, he was so screwed but then he did something drastic by grabbing its large tooth and manage to pull it off, stabbing it right through the eye and giving it pain enough for him to kick it to the side, still alive but he placed one last shell through his shotgun, firing one shot through the side of the demon and killing it.

Once that was done, the other scientist would come over to Rookie while holding the Phalanx Gun. "There's a way of getting through the door, luckily for you, I found another slug round for this weapon."

Rookie loads up his Phalanx Gun for one more shot but not against the demons, instead he fired a round through the door that was holding the special gun. He blasted the door but it was still closed however his shot did make a large dent through it, seeing the door melting in the red hot of that shot, with his strength he could kick right through it and reach to the room where the deadliest gun lies, the BFG-9000.

This weapon was just floating there in this small cylinder type shape, when Rookie walks over to it, the scientists presses one of the monitors and gets the cylinder floating up in the air for Rookie to slowly walk over to it. There it was, the BFG-9000. Rookie just slowly walked around it, seeing this amazing looking gun that was large and probably powerful, when he was ready he slowly got his hands on it, feeling its weight before looking back to the scientist as he was ready to get out of here to join back to the marines however the marines would get themselves killed by a baron.

A baron of hell came through the hallway, throwing a fireball at the four marines and blasting one of them dead while another one collapses onto the ground. The other two moves away while reloading their weapons as the baron walks right through, they started firing rounds at the baron as it looks down at the marine on the ground looking up at it. The baron walks over and lays a hard stomp through the head of that marine then looks to the side, throwing a fireball at one of the marines, blasting his chest and sending him flying back and smacking against the wall. The baron turns to the other one while he keeps firing but when he ran out of ammo, that baron walks over to him and grabs him, grabbing his chest and leg then lifts him up and rips him in half, splattering his blood over the ground and throwing his upper body towards the other marine nearby, hitting him against the wall and hitting the back of his neck hard against something.

Rookie runs over seeing the baron then notices two hell knights running into this room, the moment they spot Rookie they were about to attack however Rookie aimed the BFG and tested this new weapon out, firing off this green energy ball from the gun and on impact with the baron, all three of the demons ends up being obliterated by that shot, sending their body parts splattering all over the whole place. Rookie was shock to see how powerful this weapon can be; he looks at the gun for the moment then to the scientist behind him.

"Told you that gun is powerful. It can make any weapon look like a kids toy."

Rookie slightly laughs then looks forward and started running out of there with the scientist to regroup with the others, jumping over the corpses then runs down the hall with the scientist behind him, checking every doorway he goes past just to be ready to fire that gun however it only has two rounds left so he has to be careful.

The brutal carnage was going so bad for the UNSC and UAC forces as they were no match against the demons as they got control nearly half the whole facility in a matter of minutes, it was so bad that even the Spartans couldn't hold the demons, they were being massacred down there and all Del Rio would do is listen on the communications from the bridge inside the Infinity. He got contact from everyone down there, some were shouting while the rest were still fighting and are calling for help, even the Spartans tried to contact anyone.

Del Rio could hear this Spartan shouting while hearing gunfire going off "This is Spartan-Twenty-two; I need help down here… I can't hold them much –" An explosion goes off, losing transmission.

"This is Stefan Novak. I'm trapped in here, the monsters are coming through and…. Oh my god… Oh my god no –" Transmission ends there and the only thing was heard was a baron.

"This is Spartan-Forty I got some people with me and were trapped in here, I'm nearly out of ammo and the monsters are right outside the door, can anyone hear me!?"

"I need some help down here! They have broken through the barricades; everyone is dead but me… Oh my god… What the hell is that –" Another explosion goes off

"I need some backup down here… The monsters are… Argh –" He goes down but the transmission was still going, hearing the noise of a Pinky demon.

"This is Eddard Stark; I'm trapped down here in the armoury with six men. We have barricaded the door but we can't hold them for much longer, if there's anyone out there please respond. We need some help!"

Another transmission goes off however all he could hear was this female screaming, only lasted for a few seconds until he could hear the monsters devouring her while the radio is still on, only hearing her scream for a while but the transmission finally ended a minute later.

"The monsters are breaching through the door; we can't hold them for much longer!"

"This is Samantha Grimm; can anyone help me. I'm trapped in the locker room, the monsters are right outside and I need someone to help me get out of here…. Please can anyone hear me!?"

Del Rio finally stopped the transmission and turned back, thinking for a moment while Laskey walks forward towards him, concerned for the moment as he got a bad feeling about what Del Rio has to say after hearing all that.

"Captain?"

"Has Palmer excavated the entrance to the UAC yet?"

"Not yet sir, it will take a few minutes to –"

"Tell her to stop excavating."

"Captain?"

"Order the UNSC forces to retreat back to the Infinity." He turns towards Laskey "I am initiating containment protocol; we are now going to use surgical strike on the facility."

"But sir there's people still in there!"

"The UAC is lost!" He walks right in his face "Now order the ground teams to stop excavating and pull back to the Infinity. We cannot let those things get out of there, now order everybody back."

"….."

"That is your order, this is the last time I'm saying this. Stop the excavation." Del Rio walks past him then walks over to the consoles while Laskey looks towards him for a moment then started walking off.

Del Rio looks to the man operating the console in front of him. "Containment is no longer working anymore, it's time to go nuclear determination, protocol number two-one-zero-seven-seven-eight-four-nine. Once everyone is out of there, prepare to fire."


	11. Let's get the hell out of here!

Things have been going worst for the UNSC and the UAC as their forces couldn't contain the demons and more would come through the portal if it doesn't close, no one could really get through the Lazarus Labs anyway as the demons are continuing their onslaught to destroy every life in this facility. If there is a way for the demons to get outside then they will swarm over this planet, they will kill everyone on the surface and slowly turn this beautiful planet into a hell planet.

Right now the Master Chief and his brother Reaper joins with Phobos the Night Sentinel on the charge against the rift that is open for the three to escape, they will be fighting through the demons in order to reach it but it will get harder when they get closer to the rift. They will be striking through the imps and hell knights that stands in their way, using only their swords and Reaper's energy blade to cut through but will soon have to deal with the lost souls and the cacodemons when they come making an appearance, getting the lost souls to scream out loud when charging towards them and hits Phobos to the side of the chest.

"Damnit I hate these damn lost souls!" Phobos said when he cuts down a second lost soul that was coming at him. He turns to the other and somehow he manages to grab it before it exploded, throwing it towards a cacodemon that was opening its mouth, sending that soul inside of that cacodemon and causing it to explode from the inside.

Reaper would be nearby and was charging at this hell knight that was letting off a roar, it was telling the Spartan to come at him and he would by leaping in the air and stabbing his energy blade through the face of the hell knight, sending it falling back to the ground and Reaper would just roll forward. When he got back up he notices an imp coming at him, grabbing its neck and laying a punch across the face then a kick to the chest to send it flying back.

Chief would strike through two imps with his sword, looking back to Phobos then Reaper to see if they are right behind him. Together they started running towards the portal but just as they got close, this energy comes appearing in front of them, it was a summoning of a demon but this one was huge like something big is coming.

The three stood their ground and waits for the summoning to be complete, seeing this huge demon that the two have never seen before but Phobos has. The great guardian of hell, this large beast makes an appearance, looking towards the three and lets off a roar before charging. They all quickly rolled out of the way while the guardian runs past them, smashing through the rocks and started turning around to chase after them again.

"We don't have time for this!" Phobos said then looks to Chief and Reaper "Get to the rift, I'll draw its attention."

"Don't even think about it Phobos!" Reaper shouts

"Just go, I'll be right behind you!" He looks to the guardian then looks to the side seeing an imp about to grab him, quickly striking through the imp with his sword. He looks back to the guardian and runs to the side, trying to get its attention. "Over here you damn bastard!"

"John we can't leave him here." Reaper watches as Phobos runs off while taunting the guardian, seeing the guardian moving towards him along with some of the imps.

"We have to leave… We have to get the hell out of here." Cortana said

"He'll be alright." Chief said "Let's go."

With Phobos staying in hell, the two quickly make a run for it to the rift. When Chief got closer he noticed something wasn't right, he looked back and notices that a spectre was coming towards him, quickly swinging his sword forward when it got close enough to get hit across the face with the sword. He stabbed the sword through the top of the head then makes a run to the gate, seeing Reaper already running right through it and finally returning back to the UAC, back to where the hell gate is and still operational.

They both came jumping through the rift and made it on the other side, landing on the ramp then started moving away from the portal. Reaper will try to contact the UNSC while Chief thinks of a way of closing the gate, seeing the sides of the gate made of an unknown element and could be impossible to actually damage it.

"This is Spartan Reaper; I'm calling all UNSC forces. Can anyone ready me? This is Spartan Reaper, calling in all UNSC forces." He waits for a moment before turning his head to Chief "I can't reach anyone."

"Hello Spartan Reaper, I am VEGA." Finally, someone responds to Reaper's message "I see you have made it out of the oven, are you two injured or anything."

Chief will look to Reaper "VEGA, we need something to close the gate. Is there anything we can use to stop it?"

"I'm afraid I cannot, the demon smashed the controls and if you somehow remove the Argent Accumulator out of the container, it might end up sending you two back into hell again."

"Well that's good to know…" Reaper said

"May I remind you that the UNSC is planning on a nuclear determination to wipe out everyone inside the UAC in order to destroy the hell gate and the demons."

"Well that's something to…. Wait what?"

"The UNSC is preparing to unleash a nuclear warhead inside the facility, killing all the UAC personnel, the UNSC ground forces and the demons. It might also destroy the hell gate if the warhead is this powerful."

"That doesn't sound like good news… Couldn't you say the good news first and the bad news later?"

"There is no good news."

"Son of a…."

"How much time do we have left VEGA?" Chief asks while walking over to a dead marine nearby, leaning against the wall he takes his shotgun and checks to see how many shells are inside.

"The UNSC is planning on firing the warhead in exactly one hour, that gives the UNSC ground forces on the surface to retreat back to the ship and leave us down here to fend off the demons."

"So there's no way out." Reaper said

"We'll find a way." Chief turns to Reaper then to the portal, seeing a demon warrior coming through the portal and was about to fire. Chief fired a shell through the demon and got Reapers attention, seeing the demon falling back and soon two more will come through. "We need to go, now!"

While they quickly make a move out of the Lazarus Labs and grabbing any weapons off the ground off the dead marines, they try to reach to the surface to help assist the marines fight against the demons however if Del Rio fires off that warhead then everyone down there is going to die. Laskey would soon be force to contact the UNSC ground forces that was still trying to dig their way down, they will soon get the word and new orders to stand down and leave them to die.

Spartan Palmer was with the marines near two scorpion tanks and a few warthogs nearby as they watch the excavation team trying to pull the rubble out of the way, they even started using explosions to make things quickly and they have already done it a few times, they got a few more minutes until they finally get through and that is when Palmer gets the message from Laskey.

"Commander Palmer this is officer Laskey, you got new orders from Captain Del Rio."

"What's the order sir?" She responds

"Your all to stop what you're doing and retreat to the Infinity, the captain wants to use a nuclear warhead on the facility."

"Sir?"

"He's ordering you all to leave them down there."

Palmer started walking forward "Sir… You know we can't do that right; can't you talk to him?" She looks back to the excavation team "We are so close."

"I know… But I was too late to stop you from breaching through into the facility, somehow you made it on time."

She slightly laughs under her helmet "Understood sir, I got the message and we are preparing to retreat soon." She would turn off her transmission then started walking towards one of the marines who was carrying a Spartan laser, grabbing it off of him and taking aim at the rubble. "Everyone get cleared!"

The excavation team looks over and notices her charging it up, quickly they ran out of the way and so did everyone else inside the facility. She blasts right through it and finally breaching inside the facility, the moment light finally shines through that area, everyone quickly ran right out of there just when the pelicans arrive down to pick everyone up.

Back on the Infinity, Laskey comes running inside the bridge to let the captain know. "Sir, I got contact that Spartan Palmer has breached through the facility, I was too late to stop her."

"What!?" He looks towards him then looks back to one of the personnel who was arming the nuke "Don't fire the nuke until everyone is out of there, the moment you see the monsters coming through, let me know." He then looks back to Laskey again "The moment those monsters come out of that facility, I'm firing it with or without the people."

With everyone rushing out and charging towards the pelicans when they go landing onto the ground, doctor Samuel Hayden was one of the few to get on board the pelican, just as he got on board he took out a little chip off the back of his head. This small hologram appears above the chip like it was an artificial intelligence like Cortana however this one doesn't show any humanoid form, just this spirit form of what VEGA is.

Inside the facility not everyone has arrived to the exit yet as Rookie and his scientist partner is still going through the empty hallways, checking each room with the BFG while Reaper and Chief manage to get to the armoury, seeing the door broken through and the marines that were once here are now dead. All their bodies are mutilated by the demons that came through, only a few demons were left inside and Chief started firing shells through them until he ran out of ammo. Once the armoury was secure, they started gearing up on everything before they go running out of there to fight off against the demons.

In the next room there was a few imps in the room eating some of the dead bodies, one of the Pinky demons was eating a Spartan, already devoured its arm and leg and started working on eating the head of that Spartan. When both Reaper and Chief goes through that door, Reaper armed with a UNSC assault rifle while Chief was carrying an LMG, firing rounds through the demons and eviscerating the lot of them, killing a large group of imps then the two turns to the Pinky with Reaper quickly switching to two handguns while Chief kept firing his LMG at it before it got closer, quickly moving out of the way when it runs past them then Reaper threw a grenade at it, blasting the bottom part of the Pinky demon to bits.

Just as the Pinky demon dies they notice a Mancubus coming around the corner, it started firing these flaming projectiles at them and causing them to pull back through the room, taking some of the hits while reloading their weapons. When the door closes they look forward and started heading through, keeping their sights ready as they can tell there's more demons nearby.

"How far are we to the exit?" Chief asks Cortana

"Were nearly there, just head through some of the rooms and you will get the –"

"Hold up." Reaper said when he got contact on his radio from someone. "Someone is nearby…"

"This is Samantha Grimm; can anyone help me. I'm trapped in the locker room, the monsters are right outside and I need someone to help me get out of here…. Please can anyone hear me!?"

"Samantha Grimm…" Reaper looks to Chief "We can't leave her."

"We have to leave." Chief turns to him

"You guys go on ahead; I'll catch up to you two at the exit."

"Reaper…"

"Just go." He ditches his two handguns and takes out the Gauss cannon.

"You better get to the exit." He turns back and started running out of there.

"You better be there and not flying in space like an idiot!" Reaper shouts to him before going through the door on his right.

"He pretty much got you there." Cortana said

Chief would ignore her while running out of the room, checking the left and right of the straight hallways then heads through the right. With both of them splitting up, Reaper going to Samantha while Chief would discover Rookie and his whereabouts as he is still with the scientist that was trying to get through, he already fired a BFG round through the wall to remove a Mancubus and will be jumping through the hole in the wall with the scientist, just to take a shortcut but he only has one round left and he will soon use it again as a revenant will suddenly appear on a platform above them, it comes flying in the air and started aiming its two lasers at the scientist while he doesn't know he's about to get hit through his arms by rockets from above, blasting his arms and back to bits and collapsing him to the ground.

Rookie turns back and sees him collapsing onto the floor, when he sees that revenant in the air he was about to fire but the revenant fired first, hitting the BFG and damaging his shields for the moment, getting pushed back against the wall while the revenant lands to the ground and started firing rockets at him, hitting his chest a few times and finally breaking the shield. The revenant takes flight again and that's when Rookie charges at him by dropping the BFG, using his boost jump into the air and lays a hard punch across the revenants face, sending the two falling to the ground and getting Rookie to stand on top of it, with just one more time across the face and breaking its head right off.

After the revenant was dead he noticed another one coming through the room, quickly running towards it and manages to tackle it to the ground, laying another hard punch across the face to remove the head. After that he looks up and notices a summoner, bringing in four imps and two hell knights chasing after him, quickly he runs back and takes some of the hits of the fireballs but his shield held well but not for long and since he's got no more weapons he's left to use the final round of the BFG. He quickly runs back in the room and grabs the BFG, turning towards them and was about to fire however after what the first revenant did, he really shouldn't have pulled the trigger as it's about to backfire.

The Master Chief will come running through the room on the side, turning his head to Rookie then to the demons when they come through. Rookie did pull the trigger of the BFG and just when they come appearing in this room, it will become the death of them all as the BFG backfires and sends off a massive green energy explosion across the whole area, consuming Rookie and the demons, as well as sending the Master Chief flying out of there and crashing through a metal table.

"John!"

"I'm fine…" He said to Cortana while slowly getting back up off the ground, grabbing his LMG off the ground and quickly runs back into the room to see the damage.

Just when he entered the room he noticed the whole area was completely destroyed by the backfire of the BFG, it killed all the demons but Rookie would never be the same again. He was sitting against the wall, still alive but has sustain heavy damage from that hit as his arm that pulled the trigger was removed and his other arm shows that the side of it was removed also like it was bitten by a shark, the top and right side of the helmet was removed while the chest plate was also broken right through, the attack just melted onto his skin and was getting closer from going further through his body.

Chief would just crouch down looking at him while he just sits there, somehow still alive. All he would do is slowly raise his arm at the Chief, leaning his hand over his visor then slowly lowers it down until his heart finally couldn't go anymore. He turned his head to the side looking down at the ground, closing his eyes while the Chief just stood there watching him die as there was nothing he could have done.

He just sighs while lowering his head then raises his head up back to him. "I'm sorry Rookie…" He said to him then started pulling his dog tags off of his neck.

Elsewhere in the locker room the scientist Samantha Grimm was still in there, holding just a handgun while the door was barricaded on her side. She was alone and hurt, having blood going down the side of her head and got these two scar marks across her left leg. She was leaning against the side while hearing these noises coming out of the room, feeling that the demons are coming through and since no one is coming, all she has to do is close her eyes and wait for them to come through or use the gun which got her thinking for the moment when she looked down at it, all she needed was one round.

Suddenly she looks back at the door when the demons stopped hitting the door, she could hear them fighting someone else out there for a while and after a few minutes it went silent. Someone was on the other side and it wasn't demons, he ended up trying to open the door with his strength, pulling the door half open and started pushing the junk out of the way, walking right through and stopping in front of her while she just sits there.

Reaper stood there while reloading his shotgun after he ran out of ammo with the Gauss cannon, he places it on his back then lends his hand down at her. "Come with me if you want to live."

With that done he started walking out of here with her in his arms since she is injured, she just leans her body against him, raising her head to see his face while he keeps walking. "What is your name, Spartan?" She asks while whispering.

"Spartan Reaper." He turns his head to her while walking down the hallway.

"Reaper huh…" She would lower her head and started closing her eyes. "My brother was called 'Reaper'." She started to smile a bit "You do look like a Reaper."

"You should have seen the other guy. His reputation is like mine, except he's in a tournament while I'm getting real action here."

"Well then…" She sighs while falling asleep "Get me out of here…"

"Were almost there."


	12. Rip and Tear until it is done

While Reaper takes Samantha out of here, Chief would be with Rookie but was too late to save him. That BFG backfired and it obliterated the room up, lucky it wasn't the Master Chief who pulled that trigger, instead he played with a force of reckoning too much. If you use a godlike weapon like that, it will surely turn against you if you're not worthy enough to use it.

"John… We should go… There's nothing we can do."

"I know…" He looks at his dog tags then places it through his armour before getting back up. When he turned around he suddenly got startled like he just saw a ghost, well actually he just did.

A marine stood in front of him in this spirit or holographic form, standing there wielding this double barrel shotgun in his two hands. He would walk over to Chief while lowering his gun with one hand to it, standing right in front of him and raising his head a bit because he was slightly taller than him but he was more muscular than him.

"What's wrong… Who's there?" Cortana asks because she couldn't see him.

"Can't you see him?" He asks while still staring back at him. "It's him…." Chief said to him, seeing him nod but he wouldn't reply. "I know why you're here… I know what I have to do."

He just nods to him while taking a few steps back, Chief nods back to him and for that they end this with a fist bump. Chief would turn to the side and takes out the round clip of the LMG, checking it before placing it back in then started to get psyched.

He walks out of that room then quickly turns to the side where he came through before, seeing a hell razer coming out but Chief fired a couple of times through the chest then head before it goes collapsing onto the floor. He turns to the other side and walks up these small steps, walking forward towards this door but he turns to the other hallway on his right, aiming through that way and notices some dead marines, since it's secure he looks back to the door and walks closer to it for it to open up and he would go walking right in.

He walks over a raised area in the room, once he got close to the edge he looks down and spots two hell razers down there, he jumped down there and lands on one of them and lays a stomp on its face, looking to the other one and grabbed its arm before it could try to shoot him with it so he wrapped his right arm around its left arm and manages to snap the arm, he uses his other arm to punch it across the face, removing the head and sending that razer collapsing back onto the floor.

It wasn't over yet because he noticed a few possessed workers walking down the steps and moving towards him, quickly switching to his battle rifle and started firing rounds through their heads, killing four of them before they got closer to him. He looks to one of the doors that opened up, seeing two more hell razers coming through so he threw a grenade at them, blasting one to bits while the other one was hurt, giving Chief time to run over to it and grabbed both arms of it while placing his foot on its chest, ripping off both the arms of the hell razer and sending it falling back to the ground, dropping the body parts then looks around while holding the LMG.

Before he was going to go through that door he noticed a hell knight coming through one of the locked doors nearby, seeing it ripping right through the metal door and was about to attack. Chief would walk over while firing his LMG at it, pushing the hell knight back then aimed his gun at the UAC barrels nearby, shooting through it and blowing up its arm and sending it falling to the ground, still alive but not for long because Chief runs towards it and lays an elbow at the bottom of the head then a hard punch across the face to remove a chunk of the head.

When he went to the next room he noticed a Mancubus coming up the steps and started shooting at him, quickly getting Chief to move to the side while firing his LMG then jumps down to get to the lower ground of the room, continue firing rounds through it when it started moving back down to get him. When he was moving back he turns around and notices a few imps charging through, throwing some fireballs at him and hitting his shields but he started firing the last few rounds through them all before he is force to reload, switching back to his battle rifle and shot one more imp that came through then turns back to the Mancubus. He took more hits and lost his shield, quickly moving backwards while firing his battle rifle until he got into cover, waiting for his shields so he can attack again but this time he takes out a type of plasma grenade that was a dark greenish circle prism shape grenade, pressing the middle button and seeing four small lights to light up, quickly throwing it at the Mancubus in the chest and once exploded it removed a large chunk of the Mancubus, he fired three more shots from his battle rifle through the face just to make sure it's head, after that he ran out of there.

Afterwards he gets through a small room with two hell knights looking at each other, quickly he jumped on the back of the hell knight in front of him then threw another one of those grenades at the other one, hitting its chest while Chief went and snapped the neck of the one he was on. Once he jumped off the hell knight he used it as a shield to take most of the damage from that explosion, blasting a chunk on both the hell knights then he would move to the side for the one in front of him to fall back to the floor, seeing it's whole front body was removed and the same goes to the other one but worst. Once there dead he started going up the stairs, going up a few stairs until he was force to stop and spots another hell knight but this time it was armed with a chainsaw, he fired a few shots at the hell knight but was force to reload, just when it got closer he quickly used the battle rifle as a shield to block the chainsaws attack then pushed the rifle to the side before it was sawed in half. The hell knight swings its chainsaw at him again and hits his armour but it didn't go through, he quickly punches it across the face then jumps up for a knee hit across the chin of the hell knight and sends it collapsing to the side of the hell knight.

He takes the chainsaw and examines it for the moment before looking to the door and started heading out of here, entering this wide empty area but would soon get hostile as demons ends up appearing in the room, seeing two hell razer and four imps appearing and a hell knight as well. It charges towards Chief but he quickly swings his chainsaw forward, cutting the chest and pushing it back but he ends up sawing down the hell knight until he sawed it in half. He notices that the imps surround him but when one of them tried to attack him from behind, he turns back with the chain saw and sawed right through it then turned to the other one and jammed his chainsaw through the chest, swinging the chainsaw upwards to get it out of it so he can saw through the third then leaves it in there for him to turn to the other one. He takes a few damage from the hell razers and that imp but he pushed it against the wall then punched hard through the face, grabbing the body and throwing it towards the two razers in the room but hits only one, quickly taking out the others with a grenade then runs over and lays a hard punch across one of them that was still alive then hits the other one with a kick to the chest then a punch with his right arm across the face.

He ends up leaving that area while taking a battle rifle off a dead marine, heading through the door then started running upstairs until he finally made it to that hanger area, seeing the light of the sun shining through the elevator hole.

"There it is…" Cortana said "The exit."

"Call the UNSC, tell them were coming up." Chief asks while making a run towards the exit.

Cortana ends up contacting Palmer and the others as they were still on the ground and was just preparing to leave on a pelican, that's when they heard Cortana and got Palmer off her pelican. Reaper would also be on one of the pelicans as he got here before Chief did, when he heard that Chief is at the elevator area, he quickly jumped off his pelican while it was flying off. Both Palmer and Reaper loaded their assault rifles and grabbed the rest of the marines who are still on the ground to follow them, leaving one pelican here for them all to get out of here.

"John… It's about time you showed up." Reaper contacts him "What took you so long?"

"Long story, has everyone made it out of there?"

"Affirmative." Palmer said "Commander Palmer of the UNSC, it's good to see that your still alive sir."

"We'll talk when we get out of here." Chief said while he's close to the elevator entrance "I need a pickup down here before the….." He looks back, noticing a large summoning appearing in the middle of the room.

The guardian of hell returns again to finish what it was meant to do, letting off a roar and started walking towards Chief while he moves back firing his battle rifle at the creature until it started charging faster at him, quickly rolling out of the way and letting it smack its head through the wall, quickly getting distance between the two while he keeps firing his battle rifle but would end up reloading to a last clip before the guardian turns back towards him.

Reaper moves towards Palmer "Chief is in trouble, I'm going down there."

"Commander Palmer." Del Rio contacts her "Get your troops onto that pelican and get off the planet, that's an order."

"But sir we have the Master Chief down there; he requests for a pickup immediately."

"That's a negative, get off the planet now. We're not waiting for the demons to rush out of that hole, get off the planet or die with them." He looks towards the personnel on the bridge "Prepare the fire the nuke."

"Captain, there's still people down there!" Laskey intervenes

Del Rio turns to him "I'm not jeopardizing this whole planet for a few people, we can't afford the demons to spread over this planet, this was meant to become the next Reach." He then looks forward "We are not going to lose another one, now prepare to fire."

"Captain wait –" The signal ends between Palmer and the captain. "Damnit!"

"You two have your orders." Reaper looks to her while switching to two shotguns "I have mine." He looks at the hole in the ground and started charging towards it.

"Reaper wait!"

Chief kept rolling and evading the guardians attack when it keeps trying to hit him like a mad bull but it fails to get him, when it started using other methods to get him like unleashing these flaming projectiles, Chief was force to move further away from the guardian until he ends up getting himself cornered. With no weapons there was only one thing he can do Is jump but when Reaper comes down there, landing near Chief and noticing the guardian, he quickly aims his shotguns and fired two shells at the face of the guardian, getting it to move to the side for Chief to jump as high he can get, landing on the guardian but runs over and jumps off of it.

Chief would land near Reaper as he turns back and watches the guardian while walking backwards, getting closer to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm your backup." He said while passing him a shotgun.

Both of them loaded their shotguns while the guardian turns towards them "We got a demon to kill." Chief said while running at it.

The guardian charges while he started firing shells at it, while Reaper runs to the side to join him but he notices that imps and hell razers are coming through the doorway into this area, getting him to turn around and takes out his assault rifle and started firing rounds at them when they go charging towards them. While he was firing rounds at them, Chief would be flying back and hitting against the wall as the guardian manage to hit him, he fired one shell at it but he ran out of ammo and was force to quickly reload but the guardian charges and he didn't have enough time to reload, only placing one shell through his gun while losing two shells on the floor when he moved out of the way. He loaded up and fired at the guardian before running towards Reaper, preparing to switch places.

Reaper reloads his assault rifle when he notices Chief coming towards him. "It's your turn." Chief said to him then takes his assault rifle while Reaper takes out two SMG's.

Chief would deal with the demons while Reaper runs towards it while firing his SMG's at the guardian, when the guardian got closer he manages to jump over like what Chief did, once he got on top of it he fired the last rounds before placing them away and switching to the shotgun, firing a shell through the back of the guardian but when it was moving around he didn't get to shoot through it, he only fired through the horn to remove it before he was force to jump off. When he got back up he took a few hits from its flaming projectiles from the guardian, seeing it punching the ground and sends these fireballs at him, hitting his chest and sending him flying back and hitting against the wall and almost broke his shield but then the guardian wasn't going to end it there as it comes charging and finally it stabbed its horn through his chest, shattering his shield and piercing through halfway through his gut.

Chief turns around and noticed the guardian impaling his brother. "Kane!" He runs over but notices an imp charging at him, looking back for a second then hits it across the face and sends it collapsing onto the floor with a broken jaw.

The guardian would move off of Reaper and was about to go deal with Chief but suddenly the Master Chief grabbed that horn off the ground and ends up smacking it across its face, hitting the side of the face with the point of the horn and with one hit he manage to pierce it through the guardian, once it collapsed onto the floor he quickly grabbed Reaper and was about to make a run for it out of there. The moment he grabbed him off the ground, he notices a few imps and possessed soldiers standing around, about to fire at him but as they were about to, help arrived from above as Palmer and her marines came down and started firing heavy weaponry at the demons, blasting them back and giving them time for Chief and Reaper to get towards them so they can make their escape.

"Come on guys let's go!" Palmer said while firing her assault rifle towards a hell knight that was coming towards them, she switches to the gauss cannon and fired two rounds through the head of it.

They all quickly took their leave by grabbing this steel cable that they used to get people out of here since they can't climb up this sloping elevator shaft, they would grab the automatic handle so that when pressed they will be sent going fast to the top of the surface. Palmer would be the last person to grab the cable, she quickly made it out of there by going fast right through the light as the sun shines through the hole, making it to the top and would jump off the cable and lands on the ground while the marines stands nearby aiming their weapons down at it while Chief and two marines were helping Reaper, putting him in a stretcher and started falling back to the pelican as it landed closer to them so they can make a run towards the pelican before Del Rio could fire the nuclear warhead.

"Captain the nuke is ready to fire and Palmer and her team finally made it out of there."

"Fire the warhead." Del Rio said to the personnel

"Sir the Spartans are still down there." Laskey intervenes "Give them a little more time."

"We don't have time officer Laskey." He looks towards him then looks forward to the screen "Fire."

A small missile would come firing out of the Infinity from above it and started flying towards the location of the facility while Palmer and the others made it on board the pelican, quickly getting Palmer to take the controls and started to try and get this pelican going faster when they discovered that the warhead has finally been fired. She notices the missile coming straight towards them and just in time she evaded that missile, she quickly closes the hatch door on the back of the pelican just before it makes an impact but once it does it will go off like a nuclear bunker buster. The warhead will penetrate through the ground for a short time, reaching maybe the halfway of the facility before exploding, once it finally ignites, it creates a large mass of a kiloton blast that was capable of obliterating the whole mountain to oblivion and destroying mostly the UAC facility and the demons that lives inside.

As the blast continues stretching in a large radius across the whole mountain side and towards the pelican, Palmer tried to fly it right up into the sky as fast as she can get while the Infinity was high up there just to get out of the blast radius. The people on board just need to hold on while Palmer drives straight up while the blast continues going, so close of touching the back of the pelican as they started getting turbulence for a time but soon the blast would slow down and finally Palmer and the others made it out of there in time, finally getting her to fly normally just to get towards the hanger of the Infinity.

Del Rio looks over the front view of the bridge seeing the blast from up there, having his hands behind his back and soon one of the Spartans will be walking in to report. "Sir, Spartan Palmer and the others made it to the hanger bay, they have Spartan Reaper and the Master Chief with them."

When the pelican lands safely inside the hanger, palmer opens up the hatch while one of the medics on the pelican was trying to stable Reaper's condition while Chief sits near him looking at him while he lies there. Palmer and the others will start getting out of there while Chief helps Reaper get out of there, preparing to escort him to the med-bay however things would go a little far now because just when they got off the pelican, handful of Spartans arrive at the pelican and started taking aim towards them, getting them to hold while the captain will arrive in the hanger by with Laskey walking behind him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Palmer said looking at the Spartans then to Del Rio "Sir?"

"Let us through." Chief would step forward next to Palmer while Reaper was behind him still on the stretcher.

"Spartan Palmer, I gave you an order to abandon the excavation site and withdraw from the surface. You almost jeopardised this whole operation here!"

"Captain…." Laskey steps in "We are not here to kill people, were here to rescue people."

"Captain Del Rio." Samuel Hayden approaches the group with a few elite guards by his side. "I think you have other problems to deal with other than insubordination."

Del Rio looks over to Samuel Hayden "This doesn't concern you."

"Oh yes it does." He walks over to him "You almost destroyed me and almost few years of work. A lot of people higher up to the UNSC and ONI have been sending their resources to us to complete our work for mankind, there not going to like that you almost destroyed all of it and billions of dollars of work."

"Just what the hell were you people thinking?" The Master Chief walks over to him "Because of your work, you almost got everyone down there killed."

Samuel turns his head to Chief "I didn't bring the covenant to the planet, if they weren't involving then we would have kept the gate safe and sound. Because of them and you…" He turns to Del Rio "It almost came to an end, which is why we can't just shut it all down."

"Was it all worth it on using hells energy to increase our status in the military?" Cortana asks

"Yes…" He turns back "Yes it was…" He then walks off with the elite guards by his side.

Cortana sighs "Seriously…"

Chief looks back to Del Rio "So what will it be captain

He remains silent then turns back to walk away, having the Spartans to return to their duties and the same goes to Palmer and her men while a medic team rushes past Laskey when he walks over to him, going to help Reaper to take him to the medical bay.

"You picked a hell of a time to get back here Chief." Laskey walks up to Chief then offers him a handshake, getting him to shake his hand before Laskey takes a few steps back. "Officer Thomas Laskey, it looks like we will be needing you with this."

"This here isn't over…" He looks to the side seeing Hayden far away from them "It's not over with the UAC."


	13. Judgement Day is coming

The Infinity took it's leave and began its voyage through slip space to reach the fleet and report on what has happened here however Samuel Hayden has already given them his report; it will probably be a trial between the captain of the Infinity against the chairman of the UAC on Argent D'Nur.

While the ship is still through slip space, the Master Chief stands in this empty room area looking out the window while Cortana was behind him on this terminal, showing her form to him while he just stands there looking out. He will not be alone as officer Laskey comes walking into the room, wishing to see if he wants some more company for the moment.

"Mind if I join you two?" He asks just when he entered the room, getting the two to turn towards him.

"Officer Laskey."

"At ease Master Chief." He walks over to Cortana then looks towards him. "We have already got word that doctor Halsey will be hearing that we found you." She looks to Cortana "She will be ready when you two return to Earth."

"Thank you Laskey." Cortana said "But… What's going to happen to the UAC?"

"They will all be transferred to another ship when we arrive at the fleet, they will take a ship and travel to another UAC facility under their control. It's called 'Argent Moon' another testing facility for the UAC."

"Laskey, sir…" Chief turns to face Laskey "You know what they're going to do. They won't shut it down."

"I know…" Laskey looks to Chief "But there's nothing we can do, they have higher ups inside the government and they want the UAC to continue their work. I'm guessing it has to do with the future ships we will soon be testing, also this rumour about a Spartan five program."

"I heard that from Reaper and doctor Hayden." Cortana said "It looks like it's all true."

"How is my brother anyway?" Chief walks over to him

"He is stable for now; he will be back into action when we return to Earth." Laskey said "Other than that, is it really over?"

"No it's not." Chief said "The demon that started all of this returned to hell, it came here to Argent for a reason, I don't know why he came here but he must have got what he wanted in this galaxy from the covenant."

"So what do you know of this demon?"

"We heard that he came here long ago." Cortana said "He got captured by these 'Prometheans' then escaped, the covenant probably did that. Now he wishes to return back to hell, whatever he wanted he must have gotten it."

"He probably needed a gate to return." Chief said "And the UAC was holding the key."

"This isn't going to go well for any of us isn't it?" He sighs "Well then… I should report this to command to see if they can do anything." He turns to the side and started walking out of there

"One more thing sir." Chief said taking a step forward and getting Laskey to turn to him. "This is the third time we opened a gate like this, one was on Earth and the other was on Mars. We heard that there destroyed because we used them, now Argent had a gate like them…"

"You think there's more?"

"Some colony worlds might have them."

"Well let's hope that no one, not even the UAC knows where they are." He turns back "It's better if they stay closed." He then walks out of there.

As they prepare to embark on another journey that was about to happen in the future, the Infinity and its actions on Argent D'Nur will be investigated while doctor Hayden and the UAC will be escorted on a Strident-class frigate to a space stationed called 'Argent Moon' there they will continue their work. Captain Del Rio will tell the other fleet commanding officers about what happen down there, other Spartans and marines who have seen what happen down there will also be force to tell the tales on what happen down there and if it was the right thing to do on using a nuclear weapon on a facility. Luckily the city wasn't completely destroyed, only a quarter of it sustained heavy damage so once it's clear they will send them back to Argent once it's cleared and the rest of the people like Reaper and the Master Chief, they will be sent back to Earth where they will finally return.

Inside that Strident-class frigate, doctor Samuel Hayden stands by the window looking out the view as the ship that was holding the Master Chief and Reaper, noticing their ship making the jump out of here before they do while the Infinity stays where it is with the rest of the fleet. While he stands there he turns his head to the side seeing a monitor created by Samuel Hayden, recreating the exact model of the monitor from a Halo ring, uploading VEGA inside of it.

"How long until we reach Argent Moon?" Hayden asks VEGA while he just floats there.

He comes flying over next to him. "It will be a while sir, Argent Moon has already got our message, they will be expecting us."

"Very well then…. One more thing VEGA. Tell them to finish initiating the Spartan Five program."

"The Spartan five program sir?"

Hayden turns back and started walking out of the bridge "It's to make sure that we can give the UNSC something, I think he is ready for what is to come."

"Understood sir…."

As this was happening the Master Chief and Reaper, along with Cortana too travelled down to the planet to this Spartan facility. As they walk through the path where the Master Chief can finally discard his armour, other Spartans who are nearby that are training will start to stop and will turn towards the two as they go walking past them, saying no word to one another they would just watch when the Master Chief gets closer to his location. He will take out Cortana out of the back of the head, lending the chip to his brother to hold it for now while he looks back towards the personnel, walking towards them then stands in the center of this ring that was there, allowing them to discard his armour while both Cortana and Reaper watches, removing every piece until finally they remove the helmet to show his face to them.

In the dark reaches of hell lies a large floating fortress, this large demonic fortress fit for a king who is the Icon of sins. He just sits there on this large throne where a powerful demon long ago once sat here, this was the place where the Doom Slayer killed all the hell priests, destroyed their pet and almost destroyed the entire fortress. As he sits there on his throne, someone will come approaching him who appears as a humanoid but was much taller, he wore this black and red plated armour like a knight, covering his whole body except for some parts, showing the purple skin like the other demon warriors who appears as hybrids. He approaches the Icon of Sins and crouches down on one knee, he lowers his head to him while the Icon sits there looking back at him.

"We have found the Aranea Imperatrix." The Icon said to him "The awakening has begun; the time has come to bring forth the apocalypse once again." He started getting off his throne and started walking closer to him, getting him to raise his head to him. "Rise up my knight of hell."

He did as he requested and he stood back up, seeing he's slightly taller than the Icon of Sins. "You are indeed a rare knight after what the Doom Slayer did to the others, you are a survivor and for that we are one of the same, we both survived his wrath and now with him asleep the time has come. I want you to lead my demon army to reach the Aranea Imperatrix, once she is awakened we can finally get this show on the road."

The Icon walks past him but only took a few steps away for him, getting the knight to turn towards him, not saying a word to the Icon. "There are sixty-six gates out there, half of them are destroyed but it doesn't matter." He turns back to him "It is enough, to destroy these worlds and destroy this 'Covenant' and the humans. The awakening has begun, the apocalypse… is soon to be upon them all."


End file.
